


The White (Christmas) Lie  (di fearfully_beautifully_made)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: I genitori di Sherlock credono che John e Sherlock stiano (di nuovo) insieme ora che Sherlock è tornato dalla morte e John e Mary sono divorziati. John accetta di stare al gioco per far sì che i genitori di Sherlock non siano delusi, cosa potrebbe andare storto?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearfully_beautifully_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfully_beautifully_made/gifts).
  * A translation of [The White (Christmas) Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011716) by [fearfully_beautifully_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfully_beautifully_made/pseuds/fearfully_beautifully_made). 



## La bugia (natalizia) bianca

Le visite di Mycroft non sono mai particolarmente piacevoli. John desidera che Mycroft, solo per una volta, si fermi soltanto per una chiacchierata e una tazza di tè. Vorrebbe vedere, almeno una volta, Mycroft venire nel loro appartamento e non far incazzare il suo migliore amico.

Oggi non è quel giorno. John è stato seduto sulla sua poltrona, pensando a Sherlock, pensando a quanto è stato più gentile da quando è tornato dalla morte e facendosi domande. Chiedendosi se forse Sherlock sa quello che prova per lui. Il modo in cui Sherlock lo fissa quando pensa che John non stia guardando, suggerisce che potrebbe. Così farebbero i sorrisi teneri, quasi affettuosi che concede a lui e lui soltanto. Ma John è noto per aver letto l'amore in una situazione in cui non c'era, e se c'è una persona con cui non vuole sbagliarsi, quella è Sherlock.

Questi sono i pensieri, che ultimamente sembrano essere i suoi unici pensieri, interrotti quando entra Mycroft. Rimangono tutti in soggiorno in goffo silenzio per diversi istanti prima che John dica: "Bene, vado a prepararci del tè, d’accordo?"

Scatta in cucina per fare il tè, cercando di origliare come meglio può, dal momento che di qualunque cosa i due stiano parlando è chiaro che ha in una certa misura a che fare con lui. 

Sente Sherlock ribattere: “Assolutamente no. È fuori questione. Sei fuori di testa?"

Mycroft o risponde abbastanza piano che John non può sentirlo, oppure non risponde a parole.

"Non m’interessa che tipo di accordo pensi che abbiamo fatto, non c'è nessun favore abbastanza grande al mondo per convincermi a farlo," gli sputa addosso Sherlock.

John si sente sprofondare la bocca dello stomaco, cosa potrebbe star chiedendo Mycroft? Il suo sangue inizia a riscaldarsi e il suo petto a gonfiarsi, sentendosi molto difensivo nei confronti di Sherlock. Mette le tazze da tè e la teiera sul vassoio e lo porta in soggiorno.

"Va bene," dice con fermezza, spostando lo sguardo tra il suo genio pazzo seduto sulla sua poltrona con le braccia e le gambe incrociate, intento a lanciare un’occhiataccia al fratello, e Mycroft che siede su quella di John, ricambiando placidamente lo sguardo. Abbassa il vassoio del tè davanti a Mycroft, "Che cosa succede?"

Gli porge la tazza di tè che aveva preparato per Sherlock e si siede sul bracciolo della poltrona di Sherlock poiché Mycroft è nella sua.

"Be’, vedi..." inizia Mycroft prima che il fratello possa interromperlo.

"Non t’azzardare," ringhia con ferocia Sherlock, e John lo guarda sorpreso, le sopracciglia di Sherlock sono aggrottate e i suoi occhi sono puntati su suo fratello con tutta la veemenza che pare in grado di radunare. John, in effetti, non ha mai visto Sherlock così arrabbiato con suo fratello. "Tieni chiusa la tua grassa bocca pomposa."

John si gira sul bracciolo per guardare l'altro uomo, che sta sollevando un sopracciglio, ma senza dire una parola. Aveva imparato molto tempo fa come approcciarsi nel modo migliore a Sherlock quando è così agitato, e questo livello di irritazione di solito implica assicurarsi che il suo violino sia vicino e che la pistola sia al sicuro fuori dalla portata.

Mycroft e Sherlock si scambiano ancora qualche occhiataccia, e contraggono le sopracciglia, aggiungendo qualche sbuffo per buona misura, comunicando con la stessa sicurezza come se usassero parole vere. John sorseggia il suo tè, aspettando il più pazientemente possibile che Mycroft se ne vada.

Non ha bisogno di aspettare molto, dopo un momento Mycroft si alza dalla poltrona di John senza toccare il tè che gli aveva fatto. “Be', devo andarmene, temo. Ho una montagna di lavoro da fare. La macchina vi aspetterà fuori tra quarantacinque minuti. Buona giornata."

Sherlock lo guarda fisso e John sospira per lo sforzo sprecato di preparare il tè a Mycroft. "Bene," dice mentre si alza, sperando che ciò possa spingere Sherlock a parlare. Sherlock, tuttavia, sembra piuttosto reticente a rinunciare alla sua occhiata, quindi John si lascia cadere sulla poltrona che Mycroft ha abbandonato da poco e beve un sorso del suo tè. "Vorresti dirmi per cosa siamo arrabbiati?" domanda.

L'angolo delle labbra di Sherlock si solleva divertito e un sopracciglio si inarca delicatamente verso John, "Noi?" mormora mentre i suoi occhi gli tracciano il viso come se lo vedesse di nuovo per la prima volta.

Un brivido risale la nuca di John, che accavalla le gambe e alza le spalle prima di bere un altro sorso di tè.

Sherlock porta entrambi gli indici alle labbra e li picchietta insieme mentre lo fissa.

John si schiarisce la gola: "Conosco quello sguardo."

"Siamo attesi a casa dei miei genitori per la vigilia di Natale."

"Ma è oggi," dice stupidamente John.

"Da qui la mia irritazione," borbotta Sherlock. "Mycroft sapeva che non avresti avuto Rosie per Natale e a quanto pare ha programmato la nostra presenza. Gli devo un favore."

"Bene, allora è meglio che vada a fare le valigie," risponde John, non vedendo del tutto perché far visita ai suoi genitori sia una cosa difficile per Sherlock. "Dovresti farle anche tu."

Sherlock lo guarda, socchiudendo gli occhi e accigliandosi, "Dovremmo essere irritati, ricordi?"

John ridacchia: "Oh, andiamo. Mi piacciono i tuoi genitori e Mary ha Rosie per Natale, la signora Hudson non c’è. Cos'altro avremmo fatto oltre a stare qui tutto il giorno a ciondolare?"

Sherlock geme e John si avvicina alla sua poltrona, "Andiamo. Forza e coraggio," lo blandisce. "Puoi parlarmi di qualunque altra cosa ti stia irritando mentre andiamo dai tuoi genitori." 

Sherlock gli afferra le mani tese e gli permette di alzarlo dalla poltrona e di metterlo in piedi. "Come fai a sapere che c'è qualcos'altro?" chiede in tono sospettoso. 

John alza le spalle, "Ti conosco, Sherlock."

Si dirigono verso le loro stanze e fanno in fretta le valigie, uscendo poco dopo e salendo sulla comoda macchina che Mycroft aveva lasciato.

Sherlock incrocia le braccia sul petto e guarda la città che gli scorre accanto. 

"Allora," chiede vivacemente John, "Mi racconti l'altra parte, adesso?" 

Sherlock sospira, "Ora, John..." inizia.

"Oh, cielo," dice John prendendo un respiro per farsi forza, "Non suona per niente bene."

"Non ho ancora detto niente!" esclama Sherlock, "Ho solo pronunciato il tuo nome."

"Sì," afferma John, "Ma non è tanto quello che hai detto quanto come lo hai detto. Ogni volta che pronunci il mio nome in quel modo so che mi dirai qualcosa che mi spedirà la pressione sanguigna alle stelle. Ricordi quella volta che hai lasciato i vermi in frigorifero e sono entrati in ogni cosa, o quella volta che hai lasciato una mano mozzata nel microonde per una settimana e abbiamo dovuto comprarne uno nuovo perché non riuscivamo a eliminare la puzza? O quando hai smontato la televisione perché eri annoiato e non riuscivi a rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi? E poi c'è stato l'incidente con il mio maglione blu preferito..."

Sherlock si schiarisce la gola interrompendo i ricordi di John, "Sì, sì," dice con impazienza. "Forse potremmo lasciarci alle spalle quelle cose, mi sono scusato."

"Sto solo dicendo, c'è un tono di voce particolare che mostri proprio prima che il mio mondo imploda,” risponde lui in tono ragionevole.

"Forse potremmo ricordare alcune delle ragioni per cui in realtà mi vuoi bene," dice Sherlock con un sorriso fasullo. "Nessuna delle quali di minore importanza del fatto che tu sia un po’ squinternato."

John scoppia a ridere, "Non credo che insultarmi sia la maniera per ricordarmi il mio affetto per te."

Sherlock inclina la testa di lato e mugola come se fosse piuttosto in disaccordo.

"Non lo è!" dice John, una risata che gli sgorga dal petto per il genio senza speranza accanto a lui, al quale sembra essere eccezionalmente affezionato e senza bisogno che il fatto gli venga ricordato.

"Ma stai ridendo," insiste Sherlock. “E la tua postura è sempre più aperta e ricettiva quando ti insulto. Ho ipotizzato che potrebbe essere dovuto al tuo tempo nell'esercito. È quello che i camerati fanno lì, si insultano a vicenda e poi si voltano e si salvano la vita l’un l’altro."

È il turno di John di piegare la testa verso Sherlock, “Non sono sicuro che sia questo il motivo. Ma tornando a ciò che dobbiamo fare, perché sarò sconvolto?"

"Ora, John..." ricomincia Sherlock e John alza un sopracciglio verso di lui. Sherlock sbuffa e continua: "Devi capire..."

Ma qualsiasi cosa Sherlock pensa che John debba capire viene messa in attesa quando squilla il suo cellulare. Lui lo guarda sorpreso e poi rialza di nuovo su John quasi come se chiedesse il permesso.

"Oh, vai avanti," gli dice John, ignorando la fitta di curiosità su ciò che Sherlock pensava lo avrebbe fatto arrabbiare così tanto.

Sherlock risponde al telefono e nel corso della mezz'ora successiva risolve un caso per Lestrade tramite sms ed e-mail. John osserva, affascinato per la millesima volta dal modo in cui funziona la mente di Sherlock. Quando finisce, lui sorride a John e solleva il telefono: "Vedi, è un gioco da ragazzi."

"Sì,” concorda John, "Brillante come sempre."

Un attimo dopo si fermano fuori dalla casa, "Allora?" dice John. "C'è qualcosa che devo assolutamente sapere prima di entrare?"

John osserva il viso di Sherlock che impallidisce, il bagliore e la gioia di risolvere un caso che svaniscono non appena si rende conto di dove si trovano. "È solo..." inizia.

Ma la signora Holmes è già alla portiera, spalancandola e tirando Sherlock perché esca fuori. Lui guarda John, decisamente in preda al panico.

"Va tutto bene," lo rassicura John mentre Sherlock si districa dal sedile posteriore e si solleva tra le braccia in attesa di sua madre. "Va tutto bene," mormora sottovoce.

"Signora Holmes!" dice John che una volta che è uscito dalla macchina ed è stato anche abbracciato. “È bello vederla. Per favore, perdoni la mancanza di un pensierino per la padrona di casa, non sapevo che saremmo stati qui fino a circa un'ora fa. Spero che i vostri regali siano arrivati all'inizio di questa settimana?" chiede, d’improvviso profondamente contento di aver portato Sherlock a fare shopping con sé per comprare regali per tutti e che Sherlock avesse insistito per firmare con entrambi i loro nomi anche gli oggetti per le persone che avrebbero dovuto riceverli solo da parte sua.

"Sono arrivati!" trilla lei. “Sono sotto l'albero, speravamo che foste in grado di unirti a noi, ovviamente. Bene, andiamo dentro. Non ha senso trattenervi entrambi qui a prendere freddo."

Una volta entrati in casa, fanno una deliziosa chiacchierata davanti a tè e biscotti; John racconta loro del suo lavoro alla clinica e di alcuni aneddoti recenti sui casi di Sherlock. Il signore e la signora Holmes raccontano loro di tutti i lavori di ristrutturazione a cui hanno lavorato negli ultimi tempi nella casa. Sherlock è stranamente silenzioso, anche quando John parla di lui e lo prende in giro.

Quando la signora Holmes va a prendere qualcosa dall'armadio e il signor Holmes si volta per ricordarle qualcosa, John allunga un braccio e mette la mano sulla spalla di Sherlock per attirare la sua attenzione. "Tutto a posto?" chiede dolcemente.

Sherlock annuisce, ma sembra tutt'altro che a posto.

“Bene,” dice la signora Holmes un momento dopo, richiamando l'attenzione di John lontano da Sherlock, “Voi due dovete essere stanchi per quel viaggio e quel caso di ieri sera. Perché non vai in camera tua, fai un pisolino e ti rinfreschi? Io e Alfie cominceremo a preparare la cena. Come suona alle sette? Myc per allora dovrebbe essere qui."

"Oh, non è davvero necessario,” dice John. "C'è un modo in cui posso aiutare con i preparativi?"

Dopo molte discussioni lei riesce finalmente a cacciarli dalla sua cucina. "Devo semplicemente usare la camera in cui stavo quando io e Mary eravamo qui l'anno scorso?" John chiede quando nessuno prosegue con i dettagli riguardo alla sua stanza.

"Non essere sciocco, caro," dice lei con un sorriso indulgente. "Puoi stare nella camera di Sherlock."

"Dove starà Sherlock?" chiede confuso John, spostando lo sguardo tra i genitori di Sherlock e Sherlock stesso. Sherlock ha l’aria di uno che desidera solo che il pavimento si apra e lo inghiotta e per quanto spesso John abbia forse pensato di sapere esattamente che aspetto aveva Sherlock da adolescente angosciato, non ne era mai stato così sicuro come in quel momento.

"Nella stessa stanza, naturalmente,” risponde lei con una piccola risatina. "Non siamo così vecchi, dopotutto."

"Io..." inizia John, ma s’interrompe quando lancia un'occhiata a Sherlock e lo vede sembrare così incredibilmente patetico. "Va bene,” si schiarisce la gola. "Be’, grazie. Allora ci riposeremo un po’."

Sherlock fugge dalla stanza, lasciando John a portare su entrambe le loro valigie.

Quando sale di sopra ed entra nella camera di Sherlock, scopre che sembra quasi identica alla sua stanza in Baker Street. Sta per commentare questo quando Sherlock sbotta, "Non avrei mai pensato che avresti incontrato i miei genitori."

"Ehm. Okay?" dice John confuso, intuendo che forse stanno arrivando alla cosa che Sherlock aveva intenzione di dirgli in macchina.

“Ed è stata davvero un'idea di Mycroft sin dall'inizio, è del tutto irrealistico per i nostri genitori pensare che Mycroft si sarebbe mai trovato in una relazione. È completamente e assolutamente una schifezza quando si tratta di relazioni interpersonali.” Sherlock si ferma e distoglie lo sguardo da John.

John si morde la lingua e non dice nulla del fatto che anche Sherlock è piuttosto una schifezza nelle ‘relazioni interpersonali’. "Sto ancora aspettando quale sia la cosa che mi farà incazzare."

"Giusto, be’, i miei genitori volevano disperatamente che uno di noi fosse anche solo lontanamente normale." Sghignazza mentre dice la parola come se gli avesse lasciato un sapore sgradevole in bocca e John non può fare a meno di sorridergli. “E così Mycroft ha pensato che non ci fosse alcun possibile danno nel dirglielo, e ovviamente gliel’aveva detto prima di discuterne con me. E poi una volta che me l'hanno detto, be’, la mamma era semplicemente felicissima e non potevo sopportare di deluderla. È Mycroft che la delude sempre, non io," brontola.

“Per l'amor del cielo, Sherlock. Sputalo fuori, cosa diavolo gli ha detto Mycroft che ti ha fatto sentire così?"

Sherlock guarda le proprie mani che gli si stanno torcendo in grembo. "Imbarcati inrlzne" borbotta sottovoce.

"Scusa? Non ho capito niente di tutto questo. Qualcosa su imbarcarsi?" Entrambe le sue sopracciglia si sollevano, "Ha detto loro che ero un pirata, non è vero?" ride John. “Mi ha detto che volevi essere un pirata quando eri un bambino, naturalmente. Dobbiamo andare a comprare una nave per convincere i tuoi genitori che in realtà sono un pirata? Esistono ancora dei veri pirati, comunque?" si chiede.

Sherlock sospira e si strofina la mano sulla fronte. “No, non ha detto ai miei genitori che eri un pirata. E sì, esistono ancora, anche se in un contesto leggermente diverso da quello che avrebbe voluto essere il mio me infantile.” Sherlock scuote la testa, "Non posso credere che te l'abbia detto."

"Be’, sono contento che non dobbiamo comprare una barca e che non devo imparare a conoscere le barche e a pilotarle."

"Tu vai in barca, John," dice esasperato Sherlock.

"Va bene. Preso una cantonata. O dovrei dire che sono finito fuori rotta? Arrggh." John non può fare a meno di ridacchiare di se stesso. Pensando che era un peccato non dover comprare una barca, avrebbe potuto essere un post interessante sul blog.

"John, se potessi desistere dal fare terribili giochi di parole."

"Va bene, scusa," dice John, ricomponendo i suoi lineamenti in qualcosa di più serio.

"Mycroft ha detto loro che eravamo imbarcati in una relazione," brontola Sherlock.

"Scusa. Ha fatto cosa?" chiede John, sicuro di averlo sentito male.

"Mi hai sentito. Sai che odio ripetermi,” dice Sherlock, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Quindi, in sintesi, Mycroft ha detto ai tuoi genitori che stavamo uscendo insieme perché i tuoi genitori volevano che uno di voi fosse normale e non poteva essere lui. E poi non ti sei mai preso la briga di correggerlo."

"Più o meno."

"Lei, signor Sposato-al-lavoro, non ha corretto il malinteso dei suoi genitori sulla nostra relazione."

"No."

"Pensavo fossi asessuale," riflette John.

"Che cosa? Perché?"

John alza le spalle: “Perché mi hai detto che le donne non erano la tua zona e quando ho chiesto degli uomini mi hai detto che eri lusingato, ma che eri sposato con il tuo lavoro. Non ti ho mai visto uscire con nessuno tranne Janine e comunque è stata una farsa."

"No. Non sono asessuale,” dice esasperato Sherlock. “Semplicemente non ho il tempo né l'inclinazione per l’inutile ricerca del piacere sessuale. Voglio dire, davvero, John, guarda la quantità di tempo ed energia che hai speso per le relazioni anche da quando ti conosco."

"Ok, quindi, hai fatto finta di essere impegnato in una relazione perché il cuore di tua madre era fissato sul fatto che uno dei suoi figli avesse una relazione."

"Giusto," conferma Sherlock, trasalendo leggermente.

John lo fissa ancora per un attimo prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Sherlock lo guarda, quando parla di nuovo suona perplesso, "Stai ridendo."

John annuisce e si asciuga le lacrime che gli si sono raccolte agli angoli degli occhi per aver riso così forte. "Sherlock Holmes, l'uomo che ha abbattuto da solo un'intera rete criminale, l'uomo che è saltato giù da un fottuto tetto senza morire, che ha sparato in testa a un uomo a bruciapelo ed era pronto ad andare in esilio, ha paura di deludere sua madre."

Sherlock tira su con il naso: "Non riesco a vedere cosa c'è di divertente in questo."

"È così incredibilmente normale," risponde John con un'altra risatina impotente.

"Sei straordinariamente calmo su tutto questo."

John alza le spalle: “Come hai detto, non mi avrebbero mai incontrato. Un sacco di persone pensavano che fossimo una coppia ai vecchi tempi, perché dovrebbe importare se l’avessero fatto altre due persone con cui non avevo interazione? Qual è il problema?"

"Come ho detto prima, devo un favore a Mycroft."

"Quindi vuoi che finga che stavamo insieme?"

"Pensano che ci stiamo ancora frequentando," corregge Sherlock.

"Che cosa? Come?" chiede John. "Eravamo a casa loro per Natale l'anno scorso con Mary, con la quale, nel caso l'avessi dimenticato, ero sposato e che in quel momento era incinta di mio figlio."

"Ne sono consapevole."

“Allora come pensano che stiamo ancora frequentando? Mary e io siamo divorziati da soli due mesi." Avevano provato, l'avevano fatto sul serio, ma una volta che John aveva scoperto che lei aveva lavorato con Moriarty e che lui era stato il suo obiettivo quando Sherlock era saltato, non era stato in grado di fidarsi di lei; era stato quasi impossibile quando aveva sparato a Sherlock. Avevano avuto un divorzio abbastanza amichevole e condividevano la custodia della loro figlia, ma dopo John era tornato a vivere con Sherlock.

Sherlock si schiarisce la gola, "Potrebbero più o meno avere l'impressione che tu abbia divorziato a causa mia."

"Che cosa?" sputò John.

«Be', Mycroft l'ha giustificato prima di tutto dicendo loro che avevi davvero pensato che io fossi morto. Sono rimasti piuttosto sconvolti nello scoprire che stavi per sposarti con una donna dopo che me ne sono andato per proteggere te e tutti gli altri a cui tengo."

"Pensavo fossi morto!" grida John indignato.

"Come ho detto, lui l'ha spiegato, poi ha detto loro che ti eri già fidanzato con Mary e che l'avevi messa incinta. Stavi facendo la cosa onorevole e che io lo capivo."

"Allora perché all'improvviso è okay se ho divorziato da Mary per stare con te?"

“Ah, be’, ha spiegato anche che Mary aveva lavorato per Moriarty ed era una tensione tremenda per la tua relazione. Questo, unito alla tua devozione per me, è stato semplicemente troppo," dice Sherlock, come se fosse la cosa più ragionevole del mondo.

John si strofina le mani sul viso: “Fammi capire bene. Mycroft ha detto ai tuoi genitori che stiamo insieme e essenzialmente ha detto loro tutto sul mio divorzio, tranne il fatto che Mary ti ha sparato. Adesso ci si aspetta che partecipiamo al Natale in famiglia quest'anno e che fingiamo di essere una coppia."

Sherlock arrossisce e si guarda in grembo, ma fa un rapido cenno del capo.

"Penso che Mycroft abbia letto troppi di quegli scadenti romanzi rosa in edizione economica." Sherlock sbuffa e John non può trattenere il piccolo sogghigno compiaciuto che gli scivola sulle labbra. Con un sospiro, continua: "Ho fatto un sacco di cose folli nella mia vita, Sherlock Holmes, ma questa dev'essere la più strana."

Sherlock lo guarda bruscamente, "Quindi lo farai?"

John alza le spalle: “Se è quello che vuoi. Sono affezionato ai tuoi genitori, mi dispiacerebbe vederli delusi per colpa mia."

"Ma tu non sei gay," fa notare Sherlock.

John si morde il labbro e guarda fuori dalla finestra: "Strettamente parlando, è vero."

"Maggiore Sholto," dice Sherlock con un cenno del capo, "Mary l’aveva suggerito."

John scuote la testa: “Non capirò mai la relazione che avevate voi due. Cosa ti ha detto?"

Sherlock alza le spalle, "Solo che né lei né io eravamo la prima persona che avevi amato."

A quelle parole John balbetta: "Non le ho mai detto che ti amavo."

Sherlock si guarda in grembo e John pensa di vedere un piccolo lampo di tristezza passare sui suoi lineamenti prima che si cancelli e che lui lo guardi di nuovo. “Non preoccuparti, non avevo dato alcun peso a prescindere a quel che aveva detto. Pensavo che si fosse sbagliata anche sul tuo rapporto con il maggiore Sholto. Tendi a formare forti legami con poche persone selezionate, come hai fatto con me e con Mary; sei una persona estremamente leale una volta che hai deciso che la persona è degna di te." Sherlock deglutisce e alza lo sguardo negli occhi di John, "Non capirò mai del tutto come mi hai trovato degno di te,” si schiarisce la gola e distoglie lo sguardo ancora una volta. "Ma sono contento che tu l'abbia fatto."

John lo fissa per un momento in un silenzio attonito. Non è del tutto sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto dire davanti a una simile dichiarazione. Si sente un po’ come quando Sherlock aveva fatto il brindisi al suo matrimonio, ci sono così tante cose che non aveva mai saputo che Sherlock avesse provato per lui. A pensarci bene, ci sono così tante cose che neanche lui non ha mai detto a Sherlock.

Sherlock si schiarisce la gola, "Va bene,” dice, e il momento è scomparso e John maledice interiormente la propria incapacità di articolare i pensieri in modo tempestivo. È sempre stato un codardo quando si tratta di quest'uomo brillante. “Dovresti sapere che sono un completo disastro in questo campo. Sono stato attendibilmente informato da Janine e da altri che semplicemente non ho quello che serve per fare queste,” fa un gesto vago con le mani, "Cose."

John ride: "Va bene, io ho esperienza più che sufficiente per entrambi." Sherlock sembra ancora a disagio, quindi ha pietà di lui. “Guarda, non sarà così difficile. Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato con Mary, è che le relazioni che sembrano le migliori sono quelle che sono oneste. Quando entrambi siete a vostro agio l'uno con l'altro e potete semplicemente essere voi stessi, è allora che la relazione diventa bella. Si è detto molto sulle farfalle e la tremarella, ma le cose belle sono quelle quotidiane e banali."

"E non sarà difficile perché..." chiede Sherlock, rallentando fino a fermarsi nella speranza che John riempia gli spazi vuoti.

"Perché siamo già a nostro agio con l’essere un noi," dice John con un'alzata di spalle. “Perché siamo stati un 'noi' per così tanto tempo che le persone dimenticano che non siamo sempre stati attaccati come gemelli siamesi. Sei il mio migliore amico, Sherlock," dice semplicemente John.

Sherlock annuisce adagio, non sembra ancora molto convinto. "Bene, forse dovremmo esercitarci,” suggerisce in tono ragionevole.

"Cos’avevi in mente?" chiede John, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. Cerca di calmarsi mentalmente, questo è senza dubbio difficile per Sherlock e deve mantenersi calmo per non finire a sbaciucchiarlo fino a rimbecillirlo nella sua camera da letto d'infanzia, perché voleva farlo da anni.

"Ummm." Sherlock annaspa un po’, “Non lo so. Che genere di cose pensi che si aspetteranno? Sei tu quello con esperienza pratica in questo campo."

"Be’, tu sai come fingere una relazione," dice John. "Voglio dire, avevi Janine avvolta intorno al mignolo e l'hai lasciata a dormire da sola nel tuo appartamento ogni notte."

"Era necessario mantenere la mia copertura," dice ostinatamente Sherlock.

“Giusto, be’, hai comunque finto una relazione abbastanza bene da farle credere che ti saresti potuto fidanzare dopo esservi conosciuti solo da poche settimane. Cosa hai fatto, quindi?"

Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo da John, "Io..." s’interrompe prima di voltarsi a guardarlo di nuovo, "Non potrei farlo con te."

"Perché no?" chiede John, leggermente offeso. Può non essere bello come Janine, ma non è nemmeno esattamente orribile.

“Perché quello era una bugia e non posso far questo a te. Inoltre, ho determinato esattamente quello che voleva Janine e gliel'ho dato. Se ho una relazione falsa con te per il bene dei miei genitori, dovrei determinare cosa ti farebbe innamorare di me o come dovrebbe apparire il nostro amore secondo loro?"

John si schiarisce la gola, non c'è bisogno di determinare cosa lo farebbe innamorare di Sherlock. Era quasi a quel punto da anni. “Presumibilmente qualunque cosa li convincerà che siamo una coppia. Sono bravo a non innamorarmi di te."

"Probabilmente è meglio così," dice Sherlock. “Scegliere i tratti giusti per farti innamorare di qualcuno non è un compito facile. Le donne con cui sei uscito da quando ti conosco sono state di ogni tipo e alla fine hanno sempre fallito. E Mary, be’, non so nemmeno chi fosse esattamente."

“Va bene, possiamo smetterla di dissezionare la mia vita amorosa? Cosa dobbiamo fare affinché funzioni?"

Sherlock si morde il labbro, "Forse possiamo tenerci per mano?" azzarda e John è affascinato dalla dolcezza di quel sentimento. “O forse possiamo semplicemente sederci vicini sul divano? Era qualcosa che tu e i tuoi ex sembravate sempre fare, sedervi insieme in piccoli spazi."

"Giusto. Vieni qui,” dice John, picchiettando il letto accanto a sé. Sherlock gli si avvicina esitante, sedendosi con uno sguardo di massima concentrazione. "Rilassati," mormora dolcemente John. "Non ti farò del male."

Sherlock sbuffa: “Lo so, John. Non c'è bisogno di coccolarmi."

John non dice che è nella natura stessa di Sherlock aver bisogno di essere coccolato quasi quotidianamente. "Non ti sto coccolando,” dice in tono ragionevole. “Sto solo cercando di farti sentire a tuo agio. Tieni,” offre, tendendo la mano a Sherlock. "Tienimi la mano."

Con uno sbuffo, Sherlock prende la mano di John nella sua come farebbe un bambino quando viene accompagnato in bagno da un adulto.

“No,” corregge John, “qui. In questo modo.” Intreccia le loro dita, sentendo un sobbalzo alla bocca dello stomaco quando le loro dita s'incastrano insieme. Sherlock emette un leggero sbuffo d'aria come se la sensazione lo avesse colto di sorpresa.

Le dita di Sherlock palpitano in quelle di John mentre sembra che stia cercando di capire esattamente quanto stretta dovrebbe tenergli la mano. "Rilassati e basta," dice di nuovo John, stringendo leggermente le dita di Sherlock nelle sue. "Se qualcosa non sembra naturale o giusto, non lo faremo, va bene?"

Sherlock annuisce, "Ma come fai a sapere se penso che qualcosa non sia naturale?"

"Oh, credimi, lo saprò,” risponde John con una risatina. Sherlock Holmes può essere la persona più brillante che John abbia mai conosciuto, ma lui lo conosce meglio di quanto Sherlock conosca se stesso.

"Forse dovremmo avere una parola in codice," riflette Sherlock, con il corpo che si abbandona spontaneamente un po’ contro quello di John mentre il suo cervello corre verso l’elaborazione di codici segreti.

John sorride: "Va bene. Cos’avevi in mente?"

"Vischio?"

John sbuffa: “Per quanto possa sembrare festoso, probabilmente dovrebbe essere qualcosa che non suoni bizzarro saltando fuori in una conversazione casuale. Altrimenti tutti sapranno che c'è qualcosa di strano."

"Ah, bella pensata, John."

"Forse qualcosa tipo il tacchino?"

"Ma cosa succede se stiamo effettivamente parlando di tacchino?" domanda Sherlock.

"Indizi di contesto?"

Sherlock scuote la testa, “No, non funzionerà. Che ne dici di parlare di una sorpresa di Natale? Dato che questa è stata una sorpresa per noi, sembra logico. E sappiamo entrambi che non c'è una vera sorpresa di Natale."

John alza le spalle: "Per me va bene."

"Okay," dice Sherlock, raddrizzando le spalle e facendo un cenno del capo.

John sbadiglia mentre sorride, stringendo leggermente la mano di Sherlock nella propria.

Sherlock lo guarda, "Sei davvero stanco?"

John alza le spalle: "Un po’, siamo stati alzati fino a piuttosto tardi a lavorare su quel caso."

"Ti chiedo scusa," dice Sherlock.

"Da quando in qua ti scusi per avermi tenuto sveglio fino a qualsiasi ora della notte?" chiede John, urtando la spalla di Sherlock con la sua.

"Dal momento in cui abbiamo una finta relazione e questo sembra il tipo di cosa per cui ci si dovrebbe scusare."

John ridacchia: “Be’, sì e no. Molto spesso, quando i miei partner si sono scusati per avermi tenuto sveglio tutta la notte, è stato più che altro in modo scherzoso e nessuno di noi lo diceva minimamente sul serio."

Sherlock si volta, aggrottando un po’ la fronte, “Cosa poteva essere stato abbastanza pressante da impedirti di dormire con una di quelle donne insipide? La metà delle volte in cui ho bisogno che tu stia sveglio e lavori con me su un caso importante, insisti per dormire quattro ore. È noioso."

John ride, non può farci niente; com’era possibile per un uomo sulla trentina essere così ingenuo? Avrebbe anche potuto dire innocente, ma si trattava di Sherlock Holmes, non è sul serio innocente. "Sesso, Sherlock," dice scuotendo la testa. "E per la cronaca, quando il caso è abbastanza importante, resto sveglio con te tutta la notte."

Dal viso di Sherlock scompare ogni traccia di colore, "Pensi che si aspetteranno che facciamo sesso?"

John scoppia a ridere: "Forse si aspettano che facciamo sesso, ma dubito che verranno a trovarci per controllare."

Sherlock si schiarisce la gola, "Be’, certo che no, ma ci sono tutti i tipi di indicatori che potrebbero stare cercando."

John scuote la testa: “Tipo cosa? Vorresti che ti facessi un succhiotto o qualcosa del genere? Non siamo adolescenti, Sherlock,” dice in tono ragionevole.

"Be’, no. Ma c'è un certo tipo di aura che proiettano le coppie se fanno regolarmente sesso. Contatto più fisico e affettuoso. Contatto visivo prolungato. Sorridendosi l'un l'altro quando pensano che nessuno stia guardando," Sherlock fa una smorfia, "È odioso."

John ride: “Sei ridicolo. Giocheremo sul lato affettuoso del contatto fisico; ma in ogni caso tu mi mormori di continuo una cosa o l’altra, farò uno sforzo per fare lo stesso; e ci guardiamo negli occhi e ridiamo tutto il tempo. Non preoccuparti, non sarà così difficile come pensi. Me ne occuperò io. Inoltre, non è così odioso, guarda per quanto tempo sei stato seduto qui a tenermi la mano e non sei ancora svenuto per la quantità enorme di sforzo che ci è voluto."

Sherlock guarda le loro dita ancora congiunte come se si fosse completamente dimenticato di quel punto di contatto. "Oh," mormora.

“Sì, 'oh' è giusto. Ce la caveremo bene. Ora perché non vai a farti una doccia o qualcosa del genere mentre io faccio un pisolino?" John si gira e gli sorride, "A meno che tu non voglia provare il sesso,” fa ondeggiare le sopracciglia per fare scena e Sherlock ride. "Così va meglio, ora va’ e lasciami dormire in pace."

Sherlock rilascia la presa sulla sua mano e si alza in piedi, preparandosi a lasciare la stanza, poi si volta indietro, "Grazie per tutto questo, John."

John gli fa un cenno di congedo con la mano: “Prego, pazzoide. Non parlarne neanche." 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

John si sveglia sentendosi riposato e in parti uguali nervoso ed eccitato. Sa che probabilmente non sta bene che sia così entusiasta di fingere di essere in una coppia con il suo coinquilino rigorosamente platonico. Sa che non sta tanto bene sentirsi le farfalle nello stomaco semplicemente immaginando la quantità prolungata di contatto e tenersi per mano che sta per ottenere con l'uomo che non ha letteralmente alcun interesse per queste cose. Eppure, che non sia tanto una bella cosa o no, gli sembra di non riuscire a trattenersi.

Sbadiglia e si stiracchia un po’, rotolando per scoprire che Sherlock è seduto su una poltrona in fondo al letto, intento a fissarlo intensamente. È evidente che ha fatto la doccia non molto tempo prima, i suoi capelli sono bagnati e i suoi riccioli pendono un po’ più pesantemente attorno al viso. "Cosa c’è?" chiede. "Perché mi fissi così?"

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre e si alza dalla poltrona, "Niente,” risponde mentre va alla finestra e tira indietro la tenda per guardare fuori.

"Non è vero,” dice John, mettendosi a sedere e allungando il braccio verso la valigia sul pavimento.

"L'ho disfatta per te," dice Sherlock senza voltarsi. "Avevo bisogno di qualcosa da fare e ho già letto tutti i libri della biblioteca."

"Be ', è stato premuroso," risponde con cautela John, ancora chiedendosi a cosa stesse pensando Sherlock.

"Avrò bisogno di dormire, stanotte."

"Va bene,” dice John, non del tutto sicuro del motivo per cui sia un problema.

Sherlock gira la testa per guardarlo da sopra la spalla. «Nel caso ti sia sfuggito, c'è solo un letto. Tu non puoi dormire sul pavimento perché ti farà male la spalla, io non posso dormire sul pavimento perché è troppo duro e non riuscirei a chiudere occhio. Nessuno di noi due può dormire sul divano al piano di sotto perché non c'è modo che sfuggirebbe all'attenzione dei miei genitori; la mamma si sveglia cinque volte a notte per usare il gabinetto o per andare a prendere da bere."

Lo stomaco di John fa una capriola, il tipo di capriola che fa quando lo inonda l'adrenalina, il tipo di capriola che non è mai del tutto sicuro se sia frutto di eccitazione o paura. "Be’, allora penso che abbiamo la nostra risposta."

“Sì, hai ragione,” dice Sherlock, “E normalmente, mi limiterei a restare sveglio, in passato sono stato due giorni senza dormire, ma non ho dormito neanche l'ultima notte e non sto ringiovanendo,” dice timidamente. "Suppongo che potrei provare a dormire sulla poltrona,” dice, guardando pensieroso il mobile in questione.

“Non essere ridicolo, stupido. Ci limiteremo a condividere; questo letto è abbastanza grande per noi due. Non c'è motivo per cui uno dorma altrove. Possiamo tirare su una barriera con i cuscini, se vuoi."

Sherlock assottiglia gli occhi, guardandolo come se stesse cercando di scavare nei recessi più profondi della sua mente. "Hai fatto di tutto per evitarlo, in passato."

“Quando stiamo dietro a un caso e stiamo in un hotel, sì. Ma i tuoi genitori pensano che stiamo insieme, stiamo cercando di convincerli che siamo insieme, e posso gestire un compagno di letto per una notte."

"C'è di più," dice Sherlock, continuando a spellarlo vivo con gli occhi.

John arrossisce un po’ e si schiarisce la gola, "Ho avuto degli incubi,” confessa a bassa voce. "Quando sono tornato dall'Afghanistan."

Sherlock deglutisce e distoglie lo sguardo, “Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto essere curioso."

"Va bene," dice John, un po’ burbero. "Dovrebbe essere andato a posto, adesso." Non è del tutto vero, aveva quasi superato gli incubi nei suoi primi tre anni da quando aveva conosciuto Sherlock, ma erano ricominciati daccapo quando Sherlock aveva fatto il salto; erano solo sogni diversi, adesso. Non li aveva più molto spesso, ma ogni volta che capitava si svegliava con il cuore che gli batteva forte e le lacrime agli occhi.

Sherlock lo richiama dai suoi pensieri, “Volevi fare la doccia prima di cena? In bagno c'è un asciugamano in più per te."

"Forse mi rinfrescherò un po’ e poi potremo andare a dare una mano a tua madre e tuo padre."

John va in bagno e si lava il viso e le mani, guardandosi in modo critico allo specchio per un lungo momento. Sembra vecchio. Rughe agli angoli degli occhi, rughe sulla fronte, nei capelli tanto grigio quanto biondo, un po’ di peso in più intorno alla vita.

Cosa pensava di fare, cercando di farsi passare per il fidanzato di Sherlock? Sherlock sembra molto più giovane di lui; bei capelli scuri, in forma come tutto il resto, zigomi affilati, occhi mozzafiato, quell'uomo è incredibilmente attraente; e neanche il suo cervello ha mai scoraggiato nessuno. Mentre John si guarda allo specchio, sa che non c'è niente nel mondo reale che potrebbe far provare a Sherlock attrazione verso di lui come partner.

Scuote la testa per schiarirla dai pensieri cupi, che comunque non hanno importanza. Stavano solo recitando la parte di una coppia, niente di tutto questo è reale. Tra tre giorni torneranno a casa in Baker Street e tutto tornerà com’è sempre stato. Raddrizza le spalle e rivolge al proprio riflesso un rapido cenno del capo prima di tornare in camera da letto.

Quando apre la porta, Sherlock emette un suono poco dignitoso che John può solo descrivere come uno squittio. Si sta infilando i pantaloni e ha la camicia sbottonata, avvampa di un rosso acceso in volto e balbetta: “Scusa. Mi aspettavo che ci mettessi più tempo a rinfrescarti."

John ridacchia, "Sono stato nell'esercito, Sherlock, l'intero concetto della pudicizia mi è essenzialmente estraneo,” dice mentre si toglie i jeans per infilarsi un paio di pantaloni. "Inoltre, ti ho visto indossare nient'altro che un lenzuolo, pensi davvero che mi allarmerà un’occhiata alle tue mutande mentre ti allacci i calzoni?" Si toglie il grosso maglione color farina d'avena e s’infila un morbido cardigan abbottonato sopra la camicia scozzese. “Rilassati, vuoi? Andrà tutto bene, comportati normalmente."

"Non so come essere normale," dice Sherlock con una fitta di panico nella voce, sembra completamente sconvolto e il cuore di John vola verso di lui.

Il suo divertimento si affievolisce un po’ alla luce della paura di Sherlock, “Sii te stesso. Non intendo dire di essere normale nel senso che c'è un certo tipo di archetipo da seguire, voglio dire essere normale per te. Sii brillante ed enigmatico, sii affascinante e divertente, sii arrogante e petulante, sii inaspettatamente dolce e premuroso. Sii semplicemente chi sei, e noi due saremo ciò che siamo sempre stati."

"E se non funziona?" chiede Sherlock.

“Allora diciamo loro la verità; diciamo solo che non volevi che fossero delusi e andiamo avanti. Ma non è peggio che andare laggiù e dire loro adesso che tutta questa cosa è una farsa, vero?"

Sherlock si morde il labbro e scuote la testa, "Andrà tutto bene dopo tutto questo, giusto?"

John gli sorride: “Non cambierà nulla. Prometto di non diventare strano se non lo fai tu."

"Bene," dice Sherlock in tono definitivo.

Con un altro sorriso, i due scendono di nuovo le scale. I genitori di Sherlock sono ancora in cucina, a quanto pare sua madre sta supervisionando suo padre mentre lui è intento a cucinare.

"Sherlock, non hai dormito nemmeno un po’, vero?" dice la signora Holmes con uno schiocco della lingua.

John guarda sorpreso Sherlock, ovviamente John sa che Sherlock non ha dormito, ma non sa come la signora Holmes l’abbia capito. Sherlock la guarda in cagnesco, "Smettila,” dice John, dandogli un colpetto con il gomito, "Così ti farai venire le rughe." Poi si rivolge alla signora Holmes: “Che cosa l’ha tradito? Come fai a sapere che non ha dormito?"

La signora Holmes inizia a rispondere, ma Sherlock la interrompe: "Davvero, mamma, lascia perdere. Non dargli altre armi, mi assilla già a morte per il sonno e il cibo."

"E tutti gli altri tipi di tediosità,” risponde John in tono bonario.

Mycroft è seduto al tavolo della cucina e per un momento sposta nervosamente lo sguardo tra John e Sherlock, e John pensa che questo sia forse l'aspetto più teso che abbia mai visto su Mycroft. Santo cielo, a che punto sono disposti a spingersi questi due per assicurarsi che i loro genitori siano felici. John allunga un braccio e dà una stretta alla mano di Sherlock e il viso di Mycroft si rilassa visibilmente. Sherlock però sussulta come se John lo avesse toccato con un cavo elettrico.

"Scusa, amore," mormora John, cercando di far sembrare ragionevole la reazione di Sherlock. "Ti ho spaventato?"

Sherlock lo fissa per un lungo momento, la bocca che si apre e si chiude, formando la parola ‘amore’ circa una mezza dozzina di volte. John rabbrividisce mentalmente, avrebbero davvero dovuto discutere di vezzeggiativi.

"Forse avresti dovuto fare un pisolino mentre eri di sopra, Sherlock," commenta Mycroft, "Sembra che il tuo cervello stia funzionando piuttosto lentamente."

Sherlock si gira e gli lancia un'occhiataccia e i due eseguono un mucchio di espressioni facciali, esprimendo senza dubbio cose che John fa fatica a immaginare.

"Va bene,” dice John, "Questo è il mio segnale per fare qualcos'altro." Si avvicina al punto in cui il signor Holmes sta pelando delle patate, "Serve una mano?"

"Certo,” dice lui, sorridendo a John prima di tirare fuori un secondo coltello da cucina e porgerglielo. Lui e il signor Holmes chiacchierano mentre pelano le patate e le preparano per essere lessate. Alla fine, la conversazione torna a vertere su Sherlock (come sempre, a quanto pare, con John) e il suo attuale bisticcio con Mycroft. I due sono seduti uno di fronte all'altro e battibeccano e cercano di dedursi l’un l'altro. John alza gli occhi al cielo: “Non so come avete fatto a gestirlo quando stavano crescendo. Non riesco a immaginare i bronci che Sherlock deve aver fatto da adolescente."

Suo padre guarda i due, un sorriso affettuoso sul viso: “Non è così male. È il silenzio che viene più tardi quello che ti tormenterà."

John rabbrividisce, ricorda il silenzio dopo che Sherlock aveva simulato la sua morte. Ricorda come il silenzio lo avesse ossessionato, come non fosse riuscito a sopportare di stare nell'appartamento. Aveva odiato il suono assordante del silenzio, la maniera in cui era stato del tutto sopraffatto dall'assenza della sua controparte. Deglutisce a fatica, "Su questo ha ragione," dice in tono sommesso.

Il signor Holmes lo guarda: "Oh, perdonami, John."

John cerca di liquidare la questione con un cenno: "Va bene".

"No,” dice. “No, non va bene, per niente. Ho dimenticato quanto fosse reale per te la sua morte. Io e Vivi non avevamo idea che tu non lo sapessi, per quel che vale. Abbiamo davvero pensato che voi due foste in combutta e che lui te lo avesse detto prima di saltare." Scuote la testa: “Avrebbe dovuto essere più furbo. Come hai mai potuto perdonarlo?"

John lancia un'occhiata a Sherlock che sta facendo il muso, le braccia incrociate strette al petto e il labbro inferiore che sporge. È così pieno di vita ed energia, è come il sole; occupa tutto lo spazio nella stanza e John sarebbe felice di fluttuargli intorno nella sua orbita per il resto della sua vita. Alza le spalle: "Non c'era davvero alcuna scelta in merito." Ridacchia ricordando il modo in cui Sherlock lo aveva costretto a perdonarlo, "Quello stronzo Il segaiolo mi ha fatto pensare che ero sul punto di saltare in aria per convincermi a perdonarlo."

"Lui cosa?" chiede la signora Holmes, voltandosi a guardare John incredula.

Sherlock sposta lo sguardo tra loro due, "Oh, sicuramente hai sentito questa storia?" chiede John.

"Davvero, John?" geme Sherlock da dove è seduto al tavolo, ora rivolto verso John e i suoi genitori invece che a Mycroft, ma con lo stesso aspetto imbronciato.

"Oh, sì," risponde John prima di ripetere la storia di com’erano entrati nella metropolitana e Sherlock gli aveva fatto pensare che non sarebbe arrivato nessuno e che lui non poteva spegnere la bomba. Come gli aveva strappato una confessione di perdono. "A dire il vero, però, l'avevo già perdonato," dice con un lieve sorriso in direzione di Sherlock. "Un altro miracolo,” sussurra dolcemente, "Ed eccolo lì." John ridacchia: "Un po’ più tardi di quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto, intendiamoci, ma comunque c’è."

La signora Holmes tira su col naso e si tampona gli occhi, John la guarda sorpreso: “Mi dispiace. L’ho turbata?"

“No, no. Non badare a me,” dice agitando una mano verso John. "Sono così felice che Sherlock ti abbia trovato."

"Come me," dice piano Sherlock, sorprendendo John.

John si volta e lo guarda, cercando disperatamente d’interpretare se Sherlock lo intende sul serio o no; se è solo una parte della recita.

“Bene,” dice, “perché voi due non andate ad apparecchiare la tavola. Mycroft, tu aiutami a portare fuori il cibo."

Il resto della serata procede senza intoppi, tante risate e conversazioni disinvolte. John racconta una vasta gamma di storie di Sherlock che intrattengono tutti.

Mentre viene servito il dessert, la signora Holmes chiede: “Quando incontrerò questa tua adorabile figlia? È senza dubbio la cosa più vicina a un nipote che avrò mai."

Sherlock si strozza con un boccone di torta e John si fa cadere accidentalmente la sua forchettata a metà strada verso la bocca, colto di sorpresa dall’assunto della signora Holmes che lei sia, in un certo senso, una nonna se si vuole credere alla loro messinscena. Sherlock tossisce e boccheggia e John si ritrova a dargli una pacca sulla schiena e cercare di assicurarsi che stia bene.

"Mamma," sibila Sherlock, lanciandole un'occhiataccia. “La figlia di John non è mia figlia. Immagino che lui e Mary sarebbero molto risentiti per questa implicazione."

"Be ', non sono certo più una coppia, caro,” dice ragionevolmente lei.

Sherlock sta per aggiungere qualcosa quando John gli posa una mano pacificante sull’avambraccio prima di farla scivolare sulla sua mano e strofinare dolcemente il pollice lungo la pelle liscia. “Scusa, ci hai colto un po’ di sorpresa. Non avevamo ancora parlato di niente del genere. Sherlock è il suo padrino, dopotutto,” dice John, guardandolo," E lei lo adora davvero."

Sherlock si guarda in grembo con un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto.

"E lui le è piuttosto affezionato, che lo ammetta o meno,” dice John con un sorriso. “La porteremo entro il prossimo fine settimana che sarà con me. Mary e io l’abbiamo a weekend alterni, ma lei vive con Mary durante la settimana."

"Deve essere molto difficile per te,” dice il signor Holmes in tono comprensivo.

John annuisce e beve un sorso del suo caffè: “Lo è, ma io e Mary ci siamo separati in modo molto amichevole e la vedo molto più spesso di una volta ogni due fine settimana. Abbiamo appuntamenti per giocare e la prendo in molti giorni in cui io e Sherlock non siamo a caccia di criminali."

"Be’, è bello che voi due possiate separarvi in così buoni rapporti,” dice il signor Holmes.

La conversazione si allontana da quel punto, ma John si rende conto che la sua mano è rimasta sopra quella di Sherlock, continuando a strofinare sulla pelle. Quando inizia a ritirarla, Sherlock capovolge rapidamente la propria e gliel’afferra più stretta in un'evidente supplica di lasciarla lì. John lo guarda e sorride, stringendogli leggermente la mano.

Alla fine, dopo che John si è offerto una dozzina di volte di aiutare con i piatti e a mettere via gli avanzi, vengono scacciati nella loro stanza. Appena entrati Sherlock si lascia cadere sul letto con un gemito, sfregandosi le mani sul viso, "Questo è ridicolo," brontola.

"Non fare il melodrammatico,” dice John con uno sbuffo, togliendosi il maglione e infilandosi un paio di pantaloni del pigiama prima di indossare una maglietta pulita. "Sono stati adorabili."

"No, tu sei stato adorabile, loro sono stati intollerabili."

"Sono soltanto felici per te, Sherlock," lo rimprovera gentilmente John.

"Ma è una bugia,” dice Sherlock, abbassando le braccia e sollevandosi sui gomiti per guardarlo, "Sono felici per una bugia."

"Mettiti il pigiama," gli dice John, spostandosi verso il letto e dandogli una pacca sulla coscia per farlo muovere prima di togliere i cuscini decorativi. “E non è del tutto una bugia. Hai un compagno e un migliore amico; hai qualcuno che ti ricuce le ferite e spara ai criminali per te,” dice John con un sorriso mentre si arrampica sul letto e spegne la lampada del comodino.

"Ma non è quel che pensano loro."

"Ti senti in colpa, Sherlock?"

"Può essere," dice Sherlock, spegnendo la lampada a muro e salendo sul letto accanto a John. Entrambi rotolano su un fianco in modo da essere uno di fronte all'altro. “Non credo che abbiamo riflettuto bene su tutto. Che genere di cose si aspettano che succedano con Rosie? Fino a che punto pensiamo di spingerci con questa bugia? Certo, è abbastanza innocua se si tratta solo di noi, ma per quanto riguarda lei?"

John si stringe nelle spalle: “Forse le piacerebbe avere dei nonni, né Mary né io abbiamo genitori, quindi potrebbe non essere così male. Non è che li vedrà così spesso." Sbadiglia: "Inoltre, abbiamo anni prima di doverci preoccupare che lei sia in grado di capire cosa stanno insinuando su noi due. C’inventeremo qualcosa, non preoccuparti."

Sherlock sbuffa e si lascia ricadere sulla schiena. “Va bene, ma ti auguro buona fortuna a spiegarglielo quando sarà abbastanza grande. Posso solo immaginare la conversazione, ora, 'No tesoro, papà non è gay, ma lo è Sherlock. Be’, era solo una piccola bugia bianca pensata per confortare i genitori di Sherlock perché lui è solo e patetico’."

“Sherlock,” dice bruscamente John, “Non sei solo o patetico. Smettila con questa autocommiserazione. Attraverseremo quel ponte quando ci arriveremo, va bene?"

"Bene," dice laconico lui.

John allunga la mano e avvolge le dita a quelle di Sherlock senza pensarci davvero, buffo quanto in fretta ci si possa abituare al contatto fisico con qualcuno. Il respiro di Sherlock si blocca per un momento e lui trattiene il respiro prima di rilasciarlo tutto in una grande fiotto d'aria.

"Scusa," dice John, stringendogli leggermente le dita prima di iniziare a ritrarsi.

"No," dice Sherlock, coprendo la mano di John sopra la sua con l'altra mano, "Va bene." Rimangono in silenzio per un momento, poi Sherlock dice piano: "In realtà è piacevole."

Lui sbadiglia e mugola in assenso. Non passa molto tempo prima che entrambi cadano addormentati, le mani ancora allacciate.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

È Natale, letteralmente Natale, però, non del tipo provocato dai serial killer.

Quando John si sveglia non ha voglia di aprire gli occhi; è sopraffatto dalla più felice sensazione di pace e di _giusto_. Non è del tutto sicuro di cosa l’abbia provocata, ma è la sensazione che si prova dopo un sogno particolarmente piacevole e vuole davvero trattenerlo ancora un po’.

Ma più a lungo tiene gli occhi chiusi e più le sensazioni del suo corpo fisico vengono messe a fuoco, più si rende conto che sta provando una sorta di appagamento nel profondo delle ossa non prodotto dal sognare, ma dal mondo reale.

Spalanca un occhio e vede quasi immediatamente la ragione, Sherlock è avvolto intorno a lui come un dannato polpo. Aveva appoggiato il viso sul suo petto, gli aveva gettato un braccio sul petto e una gamba sulle cosce. I suoi riccioli scuri erano un disastro turbolento e le sue dita sono chiuse a pugno nella maglietta di John. Nel sonno sembra incredibilmente dolce e vulnerabile. Il cuore di John duole per la tenerezza e in questo momento capisce di essere completamente e totalmente condannato.

Se John fosse un brav'uomo, potrebbe sfuggire alla presa di Sherlock e andarsene in bagno per dare a Sherlock la possibilità di svegliarsi senza sentirsi imbarazzato. Se John fosse un uomo d'onore, si districherebbe dal disordine delle membra di Sherlock e allontanerebbe dalla mente il pensiero di svegliarsi ogni giorno in questo modo. Se John fosse un brav'uomo, concederebbe al suo migliore amico la distanza che senza dubbio desidera. 

Ma John non è un brav'uomo, non ha una risolutezza d'acciaio e non sempre fa la cosa onorevole. Cede alla tentazione e per un momento fa scorrere delicatamente le dita tra i riccioli di Sherlock. Smette di muoversi dopo aver accarezzato il primo e quando Sherlock non sembra svegliarsi o muoversi, John lo accarezza un po’ più fermamente prima di penetrare più a fondo nei suoi ricci e massaggiargli il cuoio capelluto. Aveva desiderato di seppellire le dita nei capelli di Sherlock da tutto il tempo che poteva ricordare.

Sherlock emette un lieve gemito e John si blocca, "Spiacente,” mormora, anche se non è davvero dispiaciuto.

"Non fermarti," mormora Sherlock contro il suo petto.

John lo accontenta felicemente, accarezzandogli i riccioli e massaggiandogli lo scalpo.

"John," geme Sherlock, "Perché non l'hai sempre fatto?"

John ridacchia: “Non lo so. Ho sempre immaginato che avresti odiato farti toccare i capelli. Inoltre non ti ho mai considerato un coccolone."

L'ultima parola sembra svegliare Sherlock e si allontana dalla presa di John come se si fosse appena reso conto di essere diventato un polpo umano nel corso della notte. John lo lascia allontanare senza resistenza.

"Mi scuso," dice Sherlock rigido.

John allunga le braccia sopra la testa e sbadiglia: “Nessun problema. Mi piace sempre una bella coccolata."

"Sei l'essere umano più ridicolo che abbia mai incontrato."

"Be’, devo esserlo, no?" chiede John con un sorriso: "Vivo con te dopotutto, devo essere un po’ matto o non avresti alcun interesse per me." 

Sherlock scuote la testa e si alza dal letto, stiracchiandosi mentre si avvicina alla finestra.

"Come hai dormito?" chiede John mentre si gira su un fianco per guardarlo, avvicinandosi il cuscino al petto.

Sherlock si volta e guarda l'orologio, "Sono le otto e mezza,” risponde.

John fa un cenno con la testa: "Questa è un'indicazione di quanto tempo hai dormito, non di come hai dormito,” sottolinea.

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo, “Se non avessi dormito bene non avrei dormito così tanto tempo. Non ricordo l'ultima volta che ho dormito così a lungo."

John sta per chiedere qual è il piano per la mattina quando qualcuno bussa alla porta: "Siete presentabili?" chiede la signora Holmes da dietro la porta.

Sherlock sembra sofferente per la domanda, proprio come un adolescente la cui madre l’ha messo in imbarazzo di fronte ai suoi amici. John ridacchia: "Sì, signora."

La porta si apre cigolando di qualche centimetro e lei dice: "La colazione sarà tra mezz'ora ma il caffè è pronto adesso."

"Scenderemo tra pochi minuti," risponde Sherlock. Quando la porta si chiude, si rivolge a John: "Hai bisogno di fare la doccia prima di colazione?"

John scuote la testa: "Vado a lavarmi i denti e usare il cesso mentre tu fai la doccia." 

Sherlock arrossisce e John non ha la più pallida idea del perché, fanno questo genere di cose tutto il tempo al 221B. Sherlock non ha rispetto degli spazi personali in nessun ambito, e avevano preso molto tempo fa l'abitudine di usare il gabinetto mentre l'altro faceva la doccia. Ma la sua reazione potrebbe indicare che ha un po’ più di senso della privacy di quanto avrebbe lasciato intendere, "Oppure no,” dice John lentamente, inclinando la testa verso di lui.

"No, va bene, è solo che i miei genitori presumeranno che siamo..." si interrompe, lasciando la frase in sospeso lì.

“Presumeranno che siamo cosa? Una coppia? Non entrerò nella cabina, Sherlock, non presumeranno che stiamo facendo sesso nella doccia."

Sherlock arrossisce fino al cremisi, "Hai ragione,” dice in fretta. "Sono ridicolo." Prende l'asciugamano dalla sponda del letto e fugge in bagno.

John lascia ricadere esasperato la testa sul materasso. Sherlock sarà la sua morte.

Mezz'ora dopo, si ritrovano senza inconvenienti al piano di sotto. La signora Holmes porge a entrambi una tazza di caffè e dà un bacio ai riccioli umidi di Sherlock, "Come avete dormito, voi due?" 

"Bene, grazie," le dice Sherlock.

"Oh, certo, lei riceve una bella risposta dolce, ma quando ti rivolgo io la stessa domanda ne ottengo una sarcastica," dice John mentre finisce di mescolare il latte e lo zucchero nella tazza di Sherlock e gliela fa scivolare davanti prima di mescolare il latte nella propria. Ridacchia prima di bere un sorso di caffè.

Sherlock lo guarda, con la bocca che si apre e si chiude un po’ come un pesce rosso; finirà per smascherarli semplicemente perché non può essere uguale a come è con John tutti i giorni. John fa una piccola smorfia: "Sto solo scherzando, amore."

Sherlock lo fissa ancora un attimo, chiaramente il soprannome è ancora uno shock per il suo sistema. Mycroft si schiarisce la gola dall'altra parte del tavolo: “Stai dormendo con gli occhi aperti o fai l'imitazione di un pesce rosso ogni volta che ti chiama amore? Dovrebbe essere una battuta privata?”

John sbuffa: "Pensa un po’. Ti chiamerei amore ogni giorno solo per costringerti a sembrare un pesce rosso." John scuote la testa e rivolge un’occhiataccia a Sherlock attraverso il tavolo.

"Sta’ zitto, Mycroft," brontola Sherlock.

John allunga la mano e gli strofina distrattamente le nocche.

"Oh, voi due," dice la signora Holmes con un sorriso. "John, non riesco a capire dove ti ha trovato." Posa sul tavolo un vassoio con uova, pancetta e pane tostato, seguito da un po’ di succo d'arancia. "Non abbiamo mai pensato che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai trovato qualcuno." 

Sherlock infilza violentemente alcuni pezzi di pancetta nel piatto, seguiti da un paio di toast.

John allunga la mano e afferra il miele per passarglielo prima che lo chieda, Sherlock non ne prende atto se non per prenderlo da John.

"Sì, be’, alcuni di noi sono meno incompetenti di altri," sbuffa Sherlock a Mycroft.

Mycroft sbuffa altezzoso dal naso: "Sì, parliamo di incompetenza, vero? Chi è quello che non riesce a rispondere in modo sensato alle parole affettuose?" 

"Oh, per favore," scatta Sherlock, "Come se potessi capire che qualcuno è affettuoso con te perfino se ti mordesse nel tuo culo grasso." 

"Da che pulpito,” risponde Mycroft.

"Aspettate un minuto!" dice John mentre la signora Holmes esclama: "Adesso ragazzi, davvero."

Mycroft e Sherlock si guardano male a vicenda, ma restano zitti.

"Ricordiamoci che è Natale," dice John, dando un colpetto alla spalla di Sherlock con la sua, "e vogliamo tutti la stessa cosa,” aggiunge, guardando Sherlock e Mycroft.

"Ha iniziato lui," borbotta Sherlock prima di ficcarsi in bocca un pezzo di pane tostato.

"Be ', questa è una conversazione orribile per la prima colazione,” dice la signora Holmes. "Raccontaci di come tu e Sherlock vi siete conosciuti, John."

John sorride a Sherlock, "Ah, be’, probabilmente non è molto meglio come conversazione a colazione, visto che ci siamo incontrati in un obitorio dopo che Sherlock aveva appena finito di frustare un cadavere."

Lei ride: "Santo cielo, e hai comunque deciso di vederlo dopo tutto questo."

"Be ', all'epoca avevo un disperato bisogno di un posto dove stare,” scherza John.

Sherlock gli scocca un piccolo sorriso, "Ha pensato che fossi fantastico, non lasciarti ingannare."

«Be ', quello è stato dopo, prima mi sono chiesto se Mike ti avesse soltanto parlato di me. In taxi ho pensato che fossi fantastico." 

"Così allora avete iniziato a frequentarvi?" chiede la signora Holmes.

"Ah, no,” risponde John. "Poi siamo andati sulla scena del crimine, poi ho mandato un messaggio a un assassino, poi abbiamo cenato e Sherlock mi ha detto che era sposato con il suo lavoro." 

La tavolata ride: "Allora, quando avete iniziato a uscire insieme?"

Sherlock e John si guardano l'un l'altro, "Vuoi raccontarlo tu?" chiede John, non proprio sicuro riguardo da quanto tempo i genitori di Sherlock pensavano che si stessero frequentando.

Lui scuote la testa: "Sei il narratore, guarda il tuo blog."

John fa un respiro, questo è orrendo; in che modo si suppone che lui debba stabilire come hanno iniziato a frequentarsi, nella loro immaginazione? Quanto indietro avrebbe dovuto spingersi? “Be’,” dice, “all'inizio non era ufficiale. Ma penso che debba essere iniziato quella prima notte, dopo che ho sparato al tassista."

La signora Holmes sussulta e John la guarda, sorpreso dalla sua improvvisa inspirazione. "Hai _sparato a_ qualcuno?"

John si schiarisce la gola, "Non ha mai sentito la storia del primo caso in cui Sherlock mi ha mai trascinato?" 

Lei scuote la testa e anche il padre sembra un po’ scioccato.

"Oh, vai avanti, allora," dice Sherlock, "Sembro davvero intelligente agli occhi di John."

John ridacchia e si mette a raccontare la storia, quando arriva alla fine dice: "Quindi, era o di sparare al tassista o di guardare questo idiota prendere una pillola, che in quel momento pensavo lo avrebbe ucciso." John si stringe nelle spalle: "Non è stata una gran scelta, persino allora."

"È stato un bel colpo, davvero,” dice Sherlock. “La distanza che la pallottola ha dovuto percorrere, attraverso il vetro di una finestra, ad ogni modo, John è un ottimo tiratore. Poi c'è anche il mastino che è una testimonianza della tua abilità nel tiro; Lestrade ha mancato del tutto quel cane, ma hai semplicemente alzato il braccio e l'hai ucciso."

"Mi stai facendo sembrare un assassino,” si lamenta John. “E il cane, per quello che vale, non era solo un povero cucciolo innocente, stava cercando di attaccarci e molto probabilmente aveva la rabbia. Ed eravamo stati tutti drogati."

La signora Holmes ride: "Non hai finito la storia."

"Quale storia?" 

La signora Holmes ride di nuovo, il suono luminoso e pieno di gioia, "Quella di come vi siete messi insieme."

"Oh," John deglutisce e guarda Sherlock, si era perso nei ricordi; si era dimenticato che avrebbe dovuto dire una bugia. “Be’, dopo che Sherlock si è allontanato da Greg e dalla sua squadra e ha dedotto che ero stato io a sparare al tassista, siamo usciti per una cena cinese; c'è un posticino in fondo alla strada dal nostro appartamento, aperto a tutte le ore e non ci lasciano mai pagare.

“Comunque, siamo rimasti lì per ore, ridendo e parlando. Proprio mentre stavamo uscendo, le cateratte del cielo si sono aperte e ha iniziato a piovere. Sherlock è partito come una pallottola, correndo sotto la pioggia e io l'ho seguito. Quando siamo arrivati stavamo ridendo ed eravamo senza fiato per la corsa folle fino a casa nostra, eravamo fradici e infreddoliti. Sherlock si è voltato a guardarmi nell'ingresso del nostro appartamento e," John fa una pausa, è uno scenario che ha immaginato mille volte quando erano tornati da un caso e il colore era brillante sulle guance di Sherlock ed erano entrambi storditi l'adrenalina e l'emozione di risolvere un caso. "Poi mi ha baciato,” dice con un sorriso dolce.

Sherlock lo guarda, probabilmente per il tono malinconico nella sua voce, e i suoi occhi gli scrutano il viso; la sua fronte si aggrotta leggermente come quando cerca di capire qualcosa. Sherlock apre la bocca come se stesse per dire qualcosa e il cuore di John martella selvaggiamente nel suo petto anche se non è del tutto sicuro del perché, ma il campanello suona, interrompendo qualunque cosa Sherlock avesse avuto intenzione di dire. 

"Lo capisco,” dice il signor Holmes, John alza lo sguardo e vede la signora Holmes che si tampona gli occhi con un tovagliolo e Mycroft che li fissa con uno sguardo calcolatore. John si schiarisce la gola, sentendo lo sguardo di Sherlock che gli trapassa ancora il lato del viso. Tracanna il resto del caffè e dice: "Lascia che ti aiuti a rimettere in ordine, va bene?" 

La signora Holmes protesta, ma John insiste; a dire il vero, ha bisogno di fare qualcosa con le mani, ha bisogno di qualcosa che lo distragga dal modo in cui gli occhi di Sherlock e Mycroft sembrano perforare il suo cranio e la sua stessa anima. Toglie i piatti e le tazze vuote, li porta al lavandino e comincia a lavarli. Si maledice mentalmente, certo che la sua malinconia, il desiderio segreto che si era portato dietro in tutti questi anni, doveva essere sfuggito alla sua voce. Tutta questa cosa è stata un'idea terribile, cosa stava pensando? 

Naturalmente può promettere a Sherlock che andrà tutto avanti come al solito; aveva trascorso tutto il tempo della loro conoscenza innamorato di lui. Per John nulla sarebbe cambiato, perché questa è esattamente uguale alla sua vita di ogni giorno. Ma se Sherlock scopre che John è innamorato di lui, le cose cambieranno, John ne è sicuro. Come potrebbero non farlo? Sherlock è assolutamente disinteressato a lui come qualcosa di più che un assistente. 

C'è un forte rumore che richiama John dal suo avvilimento, si volta da dove si trova al lavandino e vede una mezza dozzina di persone che entrano in cucina, parlando del traffico e gridando riguardo alla casa che è come se la ricordavano da sempre. La signora Holmes si offende abbastanza per quel commento, dato che negli ultimi tempi hanno lavorato così duramente a una ristrutturazione, lasciando che il signor Holmes cerchi di calmarla. Sherlock si avvicina per appoggiarsi al bancone accanto a John, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Chi sono tutte queste persone?" chiede John sottovoce, continuando a lavare i piatti.

"Cugini," Sherlock sputa velenosamente la parola.

John alza un sopracciglio, "Pensavo stessimo passando il Natale con i tuoi genitori?"

"Sì, anch’io. Sembrerebbe che Mycroft si sia dimenticato di menzionare questa parte." 

"Giusto," dice John con un sospiro. "Stai bene?"

"Ovviamente. Perché non dovrei?"

"Non so," dice John con la massima disinvoltura che riesce a trasmettere con una piccola scrollata di spalle. "Non ti ho messo a disagio con la nostra storia, vero?"

"No," dice Sherlock, schiarendosi la gola.

Quando John lo guarda e vede che un debole rossore gli sta colorando le guance.

"Sei un attore migliore di quanto ti credessi."

"Be’, ricordatelo la prossima volta che decidi di saltare da un tetto e non dirmi che stavi fingendo perché hai paura che le mie capacità recitative non siano all'altezza."

Sherlock sbuffa, ma la sua risposta viene interrotta dalla madre che chiama i due, "Sherlock, porta John a incontrare i tuoi cugini. John, lascia il resto, li finiremo più tardi."

John si asciuga le mani su uno strofinaccio, girandosi con un ghigno per cercare di compensare quanto sembri triste Sherlock. John si appoggia al suo orecchio e sussurra in modo scherzoso: “Sorridi. Le persone innamorate sorridono."

Sherlock sbuffa e un piccolo sorriso gli solleva l'angolo delle labbra mentre si avvicinano. John viene presentato per primo a Patrick e Martha Edinborough, sposati da poco, ancora senza figli. Poi James ed Elizabeth Madsen insieme ai loro due figli Jenny e Kyle. Parla piacevolmente con loro due per qualche minuto, ignorando il modo in cui Sherlock si agita alla sua destra con impazienza o irritazione, John non è del tutto sicuro di quale delle due.

"Scusa,” dice Elizabeth, "Non credo di aver capito bene chi saresti."

"Oh, John Watson," dice lui con un sorriso, "Per Sherlock sono...” si ferma per un momento, non del tutto sicuro di cosa dire quando tre risposte saltano fuori da varie bocche.

Sherlock dice: "Partner."

Mentre Mycroft dice "Amante."

E la signora Holmes fornisce, "Fidanzato."

John sospira: "Sì, quello."

Elizabeth lo fissa per un momento, "Ci stai prendendo in giro!" dice in tono accusatorio, lanciando una sguardo tutt’attorno alla famiglia Holmes nella stanza.

"Scusa?" chiede John, sperando di non aver tradito il fatto che questa è tutta una recita a beneficio del signor e la signora Holmes.

"Be’, dev’essere così!" esclama di nuovo Elizabeth. “Come se Sherlock potesse mai trovare qualcuno che vorrebbe uscire con lui; è assurdo." 

“Quello che mia sorella intende dire,” s’inserisce Martha, “è che è un piacere conoscerti, John. Devi essere una persona molto... "si interrompe come se non fosse del tutto sicura di quale parola inserire, "molto speciale." Gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso addolorato.

John sente Sherlock che praticamente si sgonfia accanto a lui, non c'è da stupirsi che non voglia mai tornare a casa per il Natale in famiglia. John s’irrigidisce e gli prende la mano nella sua: “Be’, io sono abbastanza normale, te lo assicuro. È Sherlock quello spettacolare,” dice a bassa voce, guardando Sherlock e stringendogli leggermente la mano. Sherlock lo fissa, ancora con aria completamente imbronciata.

A tutti è risparmiato il dover trovare una risposta quando i bambini decidono che ne hanno abbastanza di stare in cucina e ascoltare le chiacchiere degli adulti. "Possiamo avere i regali adesso?" chiede Jenny.

"Certo che puoi, tesoro," tuba la signora Holmes, facendo cenno a tutti di andare in soggiorno.

John dà uno strattone alla mano di Sherlock quando il resto della famiglia ha superato la soglia del soggiorno. "Non preoccuparti," dice dolcemente, pensando che forse lui è preoccupato che la loro copertura sia saltata.

"Be’, hanno ragione, no?" dice Sherlock, liberando la mano di John dalla sua presa: "È assurdo." Senza un'altra parola, se ne va in soggiorno, lasciando John a chiedersi cosa esattamente sia assurdo.

John raddrizza le spalle e marcia nel soggiorno, scoprendo che Sherlock si è già seduto su una poltrona e ha incrociato le braccia sul petto. È abbastanza ovvio che vuole tenere il broncio e sedersi da solo, ma John sarà dannato se lascerà vincere quell'arpia. Attraversa con sicurezza la stanza fino a dove è seduto Sherlock e si lascia cadere sul pavimento di fronte a lui, dimenandosi finché non si è accoccolato a terra tra le sue gambe, con la schiena contro la poltrona. 

Sherlock sbuffa e John inclina la testa all'indietro per sorridergli, allungando un braccio per prendergli la mano e tirarsela sopra la spalla in modo che possa tenerla mentre sono seduti lì. Sherlock gli stringe la mano e John riconosce che questo è probabilmente quanto di più vicino possibile a un ringraziamento che potrebbe ricevere. 

La distribuzione e ricezione dei doni va bene. Sherlock è intrigato dal coltellino svizzero con estensioni multiple con cui potrebbe fare ogni genere di cose che John ha comprato per lui. E John è stato sorpreso e molto soddisfatto dall'adorabile maglione blu che gli ha regalato Sherlock. I genitori di Sherlock hanno comprato loro dei regali di coppia per la loro casa, cosa che John trova leggermente divertente dato che sono entrambi adulti e vivono da soli da un bel po’ di tempo; realisticamente non hanno bisogno di posate e bicchieri (soprattutto i bicchieri, perché Sherlock è destinato a rompere quelle cose fragili).

Anche i bambini sono contenti di tutti i regali che hanno ricevuto. Sherlock si sporge e spiega a John che quelli erano i nipoti della sorella di sua madre, ma quando lei è morta quattro anni prima e sua madre si è resa conto che i bambini non hanno nonni paterni, aveva deciso di diventare una nonna surrogata. Suo padre l'ha accettato volentieri.

Quando finiscono di aprire tutti i regali, il signore e la signora Holmes vanno a preparare un caffè e si assicurano che tutti i preparativi per la cena procedano senza intoppi. John stringe il ginocchio di Sherlock e si alza in piedi, progettando di andare in cucina ad aiutarli.

Sherlock allunga il braccio e gli strattona la mano. John lo guarda e alza un sopracciglio interrogativo verso di lui. Sherlock gli rivolge uno sguardo implorante e John inclina la testa. Non è del tutto sicuro di cosa voglia da lui. Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa petulante, chiaramente irritato per essere stato frainteso.

"Sto solo andando ad aiutare i tuoi genitori," dice John sottovoce, scuotendo la testa e rinunciando a cercare di indovinare quello che Sherlock gli sta dicendo.

Sherlock gli lascia la mano e incrocia le braccia sul petto.

"Puoi venire con me, sai."

Sherlock lo fulmina con lo sguardo e John si arrende e si dirige in cucina. Sta aiutando il signor Holmes a tagliare e sbucciare le patate (di nuovo) quando Sherlock e Mycroft attraversano la cucina, afferrando i loro cappotti e uscendo dalla porta.

"Dannate quelle sigarette, sono l'unica cosa che quei due faranno volentieri insieme,” borbotta la signora Holmes.

"Oh, lasciali fare, Vivie,” dice il signor Holmes con un sorriso dolce.

John scuote la testa, “Dovresti vedere Sherlock senza nicotina. È orribile."

"Veramente? Immagino sia piuttosto terribile."

“Sì, ogni tanto capita che decidiamo che smetterà; mantenere l'abitudine di fumare è impossibile a Londra e lui è quasi incapace di usare i cerotti con moderazione come dovrebbe. Quindi pagheremo tutti quelli da cui potrebbe acquistare, il che non è un'impresa facile, intendiamoci, e poi smetterà del tutto. Vuole sempre farlo smettendo di punto in bianco; è terribile. Non ha mai visto un broncio come quello in cui si lancia _ogni volta._ Si potrebbe pensare che ormai avrei dovuto imparare, ma non l'ho fatto. Alla fine riesce sempre a farsi procurare le sigarette da me, è molto bravo a ottenere quello che vuole."

"John," dice con cautela la signora Holmes.

John la guarda, "Sì?"

"Forse questo è troppo sfacciato da parte mia, ma vivi con mio figlio, quindi non posso immaginare che sarà troppo lontano dalla gamma di domande accettabili."

John deglutisce, non è sicuro che gli piaccia la direzione in cui è diretta questa domanda.

"Ami mio figlio?"

John guarda la patata che ha in mano e pensa per un momento, qual è il modo migliore per rispondere a questa domanda?

La guarda di nuovo e sta per forzare una risposta quando il signor Holmes viene in suo soccorso: “Ora, mia cara, perché non lasci in pace il pover'uomo. Ha passato un bel calvario e dev’essere molto difficile sistemare tutto.” Dà una pacca sulla spalla a John, “Va davvero bene, fai tutto coi tuoi tempi. Siamo solo contenti che ti abbia. Sembra piuttosto infatuato." 

John ridacchia: “Non lo so. Mi è sempre sembrato così irraggiungibile, come un sogno che non avrei mai potuto avere. È così coraggioso e dinamico; così tanto,” John fa una pausa, incerto su cosa dire, _"Più_ di me, se ha senso."

"Oh, non essere sciocco, caro," dice la signora Holmes mentre prende le patate che John ha sbucciato e tagliato per sciacquarle e gettarle nella pentola sul fornello. “È decisamente infatuato di te, semplicemente non sai com'era Sherlock prima di te. Dovresti vedere il modo in cui ti guarda." 

“E mi sembra,” aggiunge il signor Holmes, “che ti stai sottovalutando parecchio. Anche tu sei un uomo straordinario."

"Dovrebbe esserlo per sopportarmi,” dice una voce dalla porta. John si volta per vedere che Sherlock e Mycroft sono tornati dentro; i riccioli di Sherlock sono spazzati dal vento e le sue guance sono rosee, i suoi occhi sono chiari e luminosi.

John gli sorride suo malgrado: "Va 'a lavarti le mani e aiutami a sbucciare le carote."

Sherlock sbuffa, ma senza cattiveria; a dire il vero, sembra che voglia ogni scusa che potrebbe trovare per stare lontano dai suoi parenti e John non può biasimarlo. La conversazione continua in cucina mentre sbucciano le verdure e terminano la fase finale di preparazione del cibo. 

Sherlock ha quasi finito di pelare le carote quando la lama gli scivola e si taglia un dito. "Dannazione," borbotta lasciando cadere il coltello e succhiandosi l'indice tra le labbra.

“Fammi vedere,” ordina John, posando il suo coltello e girandosi per prendere la mano di Sherlock. Lo trascina al lavandino dove la luce che entra dalla finestra è migliore e schiocca piano la lingua. "Persino ferirti tagliando le carote senza di me,” scherza, "Cos’hai fatto senza di me per due anni?"

"Ho ottenuto un sacco di cicatrici,” dice sinceramente lui.

John sbatte le palpebre e lo fissa per un momento, cercando di accertare cosa esattamente significhi. Sherlock è quanto più vicino sia mai arrivato ad ammettere che lui gli è mancato durante il tempo in cui è stato via.

I pensieri di John vengono interrotti quando Sherlock interrompe il contatto visivo per guardare la sua mano, "Ti stai sporcando di sangue."

John guarda in basso per vedere che sta effettivamente acquisendo una buona quantità di sangue dal dito di Sherlock, "Dannazione,” mormora mentre esamina la ferita. "Sembra che ti sia davvero accoltellato da solo."

A questo punto la signora Holmes ha notato che qualcosa non va ed è venuta a svolazzare lì attorno. 

"Ha un kit di sutura?" le chiede John.

"No, certo che no," gli risponde come se lui avesse chiesto qualcosa di ridicolo. Sherlock è suo figlio, dopotutto, non sembra così fuori questione.

“Non si preoccupi,” replica John, avvolgendo il dito di Sherlock in uno straccio, “Ho portato la mia attrezzatura base da viaggio. Non si sa mai quando ne avrai bisogno quando viaggi con questo qui,” dice strizzando l'occhio a Sherlock. "Torneremo giù una volta che lo avrò ricucito, ci vorrà solo un momento."

Porta Sherlock al piano di sopra e lo fa sedere sulla poltrona mentre estrae il suo kit dalla sacca. Prepara tutto e porta alcuni tamponi imbevuti di alcol per pulire l’area. Sherlock sibila quando il tampone freddo tocca la ferita, "Scusa," dice John trasalendo per solidarietà. Quando è soddisfatto che la ferita sia del tutto pulita, immerge l'ago nell’anestetico locale prima di farlo passare attraverso la pelle, chiudendola. 

"Grazie," dice Sherlock dolcemente e molto sinceramente. 

John mormora: "È solo una sutura veloce, Sherlock, non è un grosso problema." 

"No, non per i punti," dice Sherlock agitando vagamente l'altra mano. "Per questo,” dice. “Per tutte le finzioni e le bugie, perché t’importa abbastanza di me da essere disposto a farlo. Questo,” Sherlock si schiarisce la gola, "Significa molto per me."

John lo guarda: “Be’, prego. Non è una gran cosa, comunque,” dice con un'alzata di spalle mentre lega il terzo punto; dovrebbe bastare.

Sherlock sbuffa, "Be’, è una specie di gran cosa."

"Bene, allora, quando torniamo a casa, puoi preparare la cena per una settimana e comprare il latte,” dice John, chiudendo il kit e rimettendolo nella borsa.

"Non esageriamo."

John ride e i due si dirigono di nuovo al piano di sotto, dove tutti stanno cominciando a spostarsi al tavolo della sala da pranzo. Il cibo viene servito non molto tempo dopo e la conversazione scorre intorno al tavolo. La cena non è così male come John si aspettava dopo la mattina che avevano passato con i cugini di Sherlock; Elizabeth faceva commenti sprezzanti qua e là, ma erano facili da ignorare e venivano soffocati dalle conversazioni. È stato attento a toccare Sherlock e a cercare di coinvolgerlo in conversazioni che a volte potevano essere difficili e faticose nei momenti in cui Sherlock voleva fare il broncio per qualcosa che era stato detto. 

Si riuniscono in soggiorno e i bambini salgono nella camera degli ospiti per giocare, e tutti hanno finito i drink e i dessert. John ha appena iniziato a rilassarsi, Sherlock è appoggiato a lui, premendoli insieme da spalla a fianco e John sta iniziando a sentirsi un po’ assonnato da quanto è comodo e a suo agio quando l’argomento rispunta di nuovo.

“Allora, dicci, John,” dice Elizabeth, con un sorrisetto, “Cos'è che ti ha attratto del nostro Sherlock? Chiameresti amore ciò che avete voi due?"

Sherlock sussulta accanto a lui e si allontana leggermente e John decide di averne abbastanza. 

"La risposta facile è sì,” dice con calma, ma con una voce piena d’acciaio. “Ma nella mia esperienza, l'amore non è particolarmente duraturo. _L'amore_ come abbiamo imparato a conoscerlo è una sensazione; è vedere tutto il bello e nessuno dei difetti. È una parola troppo banale per descrivere quello che provo per Sherlock. Mi fa infuriare, non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno che mi sia entrato sotto la pelle come fa lui. A volte avrei potuto semplicemente strangolarlo, in effetti è un piccolo miracolo che non l'abbia ucciso la notte in cui si è presentato e mi ha detto che non era morto come se fosse stato tutto uno scherzo.

“E non ho mai provato il tipo di devastazione che ho provato quando è saltato da quel tetto. Non ci sono parole per descrivere il vuoto che ha lasciato dentro di me quando è caduto, un momento ero lì e tutto andava bene. E poi ho ricevuto una telefonata e il mio intero mondo è andato in frantumi in un colpo solo,” John si fissa di nuovo le mani, "non ho mai sperimentato una perdita, e per essere chiari ero un dottore nell'esercito, come quella di quando ho pensato che Sherlock fosse morto. Non c'era niente che potesse consolarmi, niente che alleggerisse il peso della colpa, non c'era speranza, né futuro. Non ho mai provato una sofferenza come quella che ho provato per mano sua.”

Poi guarda Sherlock, che ha un'espressione piuttosto addolorata, “Ma,” dice dolcemente, “Non ho mai provato un'estasi così profonda come con Sherlock. Sono un militare, ho prosperato per anni per il cameratismo e per la consapevolezza che qualcuno ti copre le spalle, per le situazioni di vita e di morte in cui ti trovi. Ma non c'è mai stato, nei miei molti anni di capitano e chirurgo, qualcosa che mi abbia fatto sentire vivo come questo incredibile, meraviglioso essere umano. È stato, per molto tempo, il motivo per cui mi sono svegliato la mattina.”

John guarda di nuovo Elizabeth, socchiudendo gli occhi: “Quando sono tornato dalla guerra, ero così solo. Non riesco a descrivere cosa vuol dire tornare da qualcosa del genere; è stato terribile, pensavo che non mi sarei mai più sentito vivo. Ci sono stati giorni,” John deglutisce roco, "ci sono stati giorni in cui avrei voluto morire. _Buon Dio, per favore lasciami vivere._ Quelle erano le parole che avevo detto quando mi hanno sparato, quanto me ne sono pentito. Non ero niente senza la mia unità, niente senza persone da salvare e battaglie da combattere. Ero perso e alla deriva e a nessuno importava.

“E poi ho incontrato quest'uomo, e suona ridicolo, ma ha cambiato completamente la mia vita in un istante; era come se per la prima volta da quando ero tornato dall'Afghanistan qualcuno mi avesse _visto_. Mi ha visto davvero, e in un modo in cui nessun altro aveva mai fatto. Certo, è assolutamente geniale e sono stupito da lui ogni singolo giorno della nostra vita, ma è molto di più.

“Quindi lo amo? Sì, suppongo di sì, nel senso che non sono mai stato e non sarò mai così disperatamente devoto, infatuato e legato a un altro."

La stanza è tanto silenziosa che si potrebbe sentire uno spillo cadere, John si guarda intorno per trovare tutti, inclusi Mycroft e Sherlock, che lo fissano.

Alla fine il silenzio viene rotto dal marito di Elizabeth che si schiarisce la gola, "Bene,” dice, "Non so di tutti gli altri, ma io per primo sono molto contento che voi due vi siate trovati e che tutto si sia sistemato da solo." Annuisce una volta prima di guardare l'orologio: "È meglio che ce ne andiamo, non vogliamo tornare a casa troppo tardi con i bambini."

Martha si alza e abbraccia la sorella e il cognato. John stringe la mano a James ed è costretto a un rigido abbraccio da Elizabeth, con gran dispiacere di entrambi. "Be’," le dice John una volta che James ha lasciato la stanza per andare a prendere i loro figli, "non vedo l'ora di rivederti in futuro."

Martha sbuffa da dove è seduta ed Elizabeth sceglie di non degnarlo di una risposta. I bambini entrano e si abbracciano tutt'intorno e presto sono tutti impacchettati e fuori dalla porta. 

John lancia un'occhiata a Sherlock per scoprire che i suoi occhi sono ancora incollati a lui, calcolatori. Gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, che potrebbe essere venuto fuori più come una smorfia. “Bene,” dice sedendosi e guardando le persone ancora rimaste riunite nella stanza, “sono molto dispiaciuto se ho offeso tua sorella,” dice quando i suoi occhi si posano su Martha.

“Oh, no, non esserlo. Temo che se lo sia abbastanza meritato; è stata una madre casalinga per troppo tempo, penso, questo l'ha trasformata in una snob e una ficcanaso."

"Be’, non siamo mai andati d'accordo," dice Sherlock con un'alzata di spalle, continuando a fissare John in modo strano.

Sorridendo compiaciuta, la signora Holmes si alza e inizia a raccogliere piatti e bicchieri.

John si schiarisce la gola e si alza, ansioso di allontanarsi da Mycroft e dallo sguardo penetrante di Sherlock, "Signora Holmes, lasci che l’aiuti con questi piatti."

La segue in cucina e inizia a lavare le stoviglie mentre lei impacchetta gli avanzi. Sherlock arriva pochi minuti dopo e si appoggia al bancone per fissare John. Lui sbuffa con impazienza: "Se sei venuto solo per fissarmi, puoi ritornare dritto in soggiorno."

Sherlock gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, "Non smetti mai di sorprendermi."

"Prendi uno strofinaccio e inizia ad asciugare i piatti." Quando Sherlock acconsente, John aggiunge: "E smettila con quell’aspetto."

“Che aspetto? Non stai nemmeno guardando." 

“Non ne ho bisogno, sembri sempre così dopo che mi fissi per qualche indeterminabile periodo di tempo. È quell'aspetto che dice che mi hai capito del tutto,” dice John. "Che entrambi sappiamo una certa verità, quando io non so niente del genere."

La risposta di Sherlock viene interrotta dalla voce di Martha sulla soglia, "Oh, guarda il vischio." John la guarda da dove sta lavando i piatti, ma non ne vede traccia vicino a lei. "Va bene, voi due,” dice con intenzione la donna rivolta a loro, con un enorme sorriso sul viso, "Di certo sapete cosa significa il vischio." 

John guarda confuso Sherlock e vede che Sherlock sta fissando il soffitto sopra il lavandino. John guarda in alto e vede che il vischio è lì appeso, "Quando è stato messo là?"

"Oh, l'ho fatto mettere su da Alfie stamattina,” lei sorride complice a John, "Sapevo solo che non avresti resistito ad aiutarmi."

John ridacchia, ma si sente un po’ in preda al panico; Sherlock riesce a malapena a gestire il tenersi la mano e le tenerezze. Sherlock sembra altrettanto nervoso, ma non hanno molta scelta. John prende un respiro rassicurante e si china per premergli un casto bacio sulle labbra; si tira indietro in fretta e Sherlock non sembra nemmeno processare quello che è successo.

"Un bacio vero," lo rimprovera la signora Holmes da dove si trova, ancora a impacchettare gli avanzi.

John guarda Sherlock e lui annuisce una volta. John si protende in su e attira il viso di Sherlock verso il suo con la base asciutta del palmo. Sherlock accompagna spontaneamente il gesto, e nel momento in cui le loro labbra si toccano i suoi occhi si chiudono e lui lascia uscire un sospiro tremante.

John si ritrova inebriato dal sapore di Sherlock, l'altra sua mano decide di unirsi e gli incornicia il viso tra i palmi per un attimo prima di scivolare indietro nei suoi ricci, incuranti del bagnato. Le braccia di Sherlock si avvolgono saldamente intorno alla sua vita e lo attirano più vicino finché non si trovano petto contro petto. John apre leggermente la bocca e lascia che la sua lingua si trascini sul labbro inferiore di Sherlock; ha voluto farlo da tutto il tempo che può ricordare, il cuore gli batte all'impazzata in esultanza nel petto e si sente come se potesse volare.

Sherlock sussulta quando John gli morde il labbro inferiore ed è solo il suono di porcellana che si frantuma che li riporta entrambi alla realtà. John si tira indietro per primo e scopre che il rumore sconvolgente proveniva dal piatto che Sherlock aveva tenuto in mano, ma di cui si era dimenticato mentre si stavano baciando. Sherlock, tuttavia, resta con gli occhi chiusi ancora per un momento e John non può resistere dallo far scorrere il pollice lungo lo zigomo o premere un altro bacio morbido su quelle labbra.

Si guarda intorno nella stanza dove Martha sta sorridendo accanto a suo marito, Mycroft li sta fissando a bocca aperta e la signora Holmes sta consegnando al marito gli avanzi da mettere via in frigorifero. Quando torna a guardare Sherlock, i suoi occhi sono spalancati e lui lo sta fissando. Ma con suo orrore, vede che le lacrime hanno riempito quegli occhi bellissimi.

Sherlock si schiarisce la gola, “Mi sono appena ricordato che ho del lavoro di cui devo occuparmi. Di sopra sul portatile,” dice, voltando la testa e nascondendo gli occhi a John prima di fuggire dalla stanza.

Con un sospiro, John torna a lavare i piatti e nella stanza riprendono le conversazioni. Non può evitare la strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco; questo è intollerabile. Quando ha finito di lavare i piatti, vede che Martha e Patrick si stanno mettendo i cappotti e guanti. Augura anche a loro la buona notte, dicendo loro che è stato un piacere conoscerli e assicurando che avrebbe trasmesso a Sherlock i loro saluti.

Quando si guarda intorno in cucina e ritiene che sia stata rimessa abbastanza in ordine, dice: "Be’, se mi scusate tutti, penso che andrò a letto anch’io."

"Certo, caro," dice la signora Holmes, scoccandogli un sorriso indulgente. 

Dà la buonanotte e sale piano le scale, si ferma esitando un attimo sulla porta, ma poi decide che tanto vale farla finita.

Ma è sorpreso quando entra nella stanza, tutte le luci sono spente e Sherlock giace rannicchiato su un fianco sotto le coperte, dandogli le spalle.

John si spoglia e s’infila il pigiama prima di scivolare nel letto. Osserva il ritmo respiratorio di Sherlock, non sembra che sia abbastanza profondo perché lui sia sul serio addormentato. "Sherlock?" sussurra, sperando che l'uomo sia sveglio e voglia parlare di qualsiasi cosa lo abbia turbato così tanto.

Ma l'uomo in questione non si muove e il cuore di John sprofonda ancora di più, espira piano e chiude gli occhi per cercare di dormire.


	4. Chapter 4

John è bloccato, non riesce a trovare l'energia per muoversi. Sta fissando un edificio, stranamente familiare, in una vivace giornata autunnale e il suo cuore batte all'impazzata; ogni fibra del suo essere si sta sforzando, cercando di spingerlo avanti. Ma è come se fosse incollato a terra, non importa quanto ci provi, sembra che non riesca a muoversi.

Ed è allora che vede la sagoma in cima all'edificio, uno svolazzante cappotto nero e riccioli scuri che incorniciano l'uomo. John sussulta quando il suo telefono inizia a squillare, lo tira fuori dalla tasca. "No,” geme nel cellulare prima che l'uomo dall'altra parte possa dire una parola. "Per favore, non farlo."

"Una volta ti ho chiesto quali sarebbero state le tue ultime parole se qualcuno ti avesse ucciso,” dice la voce.

John sente un po’ di speranza agitarsi nel ventre, qualcosa in fondo alla mente gli dice che non è così che va, forse c'è ancora speranza, non è troppo tardi, può ancora salvare Sherlock.

"Ma temo che le mie non siano più intelligenti delle tue,” dice lui.

"Per favore," sussurra John, "Per favore, non farlo." E perfino far uscire la sua voce è difficile; lotta contro qualsiasi cosa sia quella che lo tiene fermo sul posto, nel disperato tentativo di raggiungerlo. Se solo avesse potuto raggiungerlo, tutto sarebbe andato bene. Se solo fosse riuscito a raggiungerlo, avrebbe potuto salvarlo.

"Addio, John."

"No! Sherlock!" grida John e all'improvviso le sue restrizioni sono sparite e sta volando in avanti.

Lo scatto lo strappa fuori dal suo incubo e John è seduto sul letto, ansimante per il sudore che gli inzuppa il retro della maglietta. Si sfrega una mano sugli occhi ed emette un respiro tremante, cercando di rallentare il battito cardiaco.

"John?" chiede la voce dell’uomo accanto a lui, che allunga un braccio e tocca la schiena: "Stai bene?"

John si volta un po’ per guardare sopra la propria spalla, "Sto bene, Sherlock,” mente. "Torna a dormire."

Sherlock solleva un sopracciglio, "Solo se lo fai tu."

John sbuffa un sospiro esasperato e si lascia cadere sul letto, "Contento?" scatta.

Sherlock si ritrae un po’ e non risponde e John si strofina le mani sul viso; tutto questo è mortificante. Accidenti a questi stupidi incubi. Pensava davvero di averne superato il peggio.

“Li ho anch'io, a volte,” sussurra Sherlock.

John gira la testa per guardarlo, ma Sherlock sta fissando l'altro lato della stanza buia.

“A volte sogno di cadere e cadere, sento la tua voce che si spezza, posso sentire le lacrime e la disperazione. Le parole, _è un mio amico, lasciatemi passare,_ mi perseguiteranno per il resto della vita,” dice a bassa voce e John vede un brivido che gli squassa il corpo. “Mi dispiace, John. So di averlo già detto prima, ma vale la pena ripeterlo. Non ho fatto nulla per guadagnarmi la tua costanza né il tuo perdono, mi dispiace di aver infestato il tuo subconscio e turbato il tuo riposo."

Adesso è il turno di Sherlock di mettersi a sedere e sembra che si stia preparando a scendere dal letto. John allunga la mano prima che lui possa andare troppo lontano e prima di perdere il coraggio. "Vieni qui," dice dolcemente.

Sherlock sbatte le palpebre prima di sdraiarsi, John lo tira più vicino finché non si trovano faccia a faccia l'uno con l'altro. “Ti perdono, Sherlock Holmes,” sussurra, allungando una mano e cedendo all'impulso di tracciargli lo zigomo; gli occhi di Sherlock si chiudono, al tocco o alle parole, John non ne è sicuro. “Intendevo sul serio quello che ho detto ai tuoi genitori, non c'è mai stata scelta, non per me. Certo che ti perdono, la domanda adesso è, tu lo fai?"

Gli occhi di Sherlock si aprono e lui alza un sopracciglio verso John, "Per cosa devo perdonarti, John?"

"Oh, sono sicuro che ci sono molte cose,” risponde lui con un sorriso, "Ma non intendevo me. Voglio dire, tu ti sei perdonato? Mi sembra che ti porti dietro una buona dose di colpa da un bel po’ di tempo."

"Non essere ridicolo, John,” dice, ma la spavalderia è falsa e lo sanno entrambi. “Non c'è niente di cui perdonarmi. Ho fatto ciò che era necessario."

"Mhmm. Lo dici e potresti anche esserti sentito così una volta, finché non sei tornato a casa e hai visto cosa mi era successo in tua assenza. Non sono un genio, Sherlock, ma tu lo sei e io so come funziona la tua mente. So che potevi leggere l'anno e mezzo di terapia a cui sono tornato, so che potevi leggere la perdita di peso, diavolo, probabilmente sapevi che la mia zoppia era tornata per circa sei mesi. Tutti gli sforzi che hai fatto per farti perdonare dicono che sapevi che dovevi lavorare per il mio perdono. E non è solo perché avevi bisogno di qualcuno che lavorasse con te e Molly Hooper ha rifiutato."

"Be’, quando smetti di svegliarti nel cuore della notte, posso smettere di sentirmi in colpa."

John ride: "Come farai a sapere che dormo per tutta la notte, hai intenzione di rendere questo una prassi regolare?" L'idea non suona per niente male, pensa John distratto.

"Tu non lo vorresti mai,” dice Sherlock.

"Cosa vuoi dire, che io non lo vorrei mai?" dice John: _“Tu_ non lo vorresti mai. Sei sposato con il tuo lavoro e non dormi in orari normali; sei disinteressato a me quanto..." si interrompe," Non so cosa,” brontola. “È troppo tardi per me trovare una metafora appropriata. Qualcosa che è del tutto poco attratto da qualcos'altro,” conclude debolmente.

"Se io fossi interessato, tu lo saresti?" chiede Sherlock con curiosità.

John maledice se stesso, ha detto troppo, come sempre, e lasciato non dette le cose sbagliate. "Non lo sei, quindi che cosa te ne importa?"

"Perché pensi che io non sia interessato?"

"Perché non lo sei!" esclama John. “Sei sposato con il tuo lavoro e non hai relazioni. ‘Le emozioni sono un errore umano, John’, non è quello che mi hai detto? Il sentimento è una debolezza che si trova dalla parte dei perdenti. Come potresti essere interessato?"

Restano in silenzio per qualche istante, mentre il cervello di John gli fa una sfuriata per aver permesso che la cosa arrivasse così lontano, per aver lasciato che tutto andasse fuori controllo.

"Sono interessato," borbotta Sherlock.

"Scusa, che cosa?" chiede John mentre gli ingranaggi della sua mente s’inchiodano sferragliando; non può essere che abbia sentito bene quel che ha detto Sherlock.

"Sono interessato,” ripete Sherlock. "Non posso sopportare che tu pensi che non m’importi." Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo da John, ma continua: “Il sentimento _è_ una debolezza, lo dice anche Moriarty, ma non capisco come puoi credere che io non provi nulla per te. Ho sparato a un uomo a bruciapelo per te, sono saltato giù da un tetto per te, sono tornato dalla morte per te. _Due volte."_

"Due volte?" chiede John, momentaneamente sviato.

“Sì,” ringhia Sherlock, “Dopo che tua moglie mi ha sparato, il mio cuore aveva smesso di battere. Ho provato a combattere lo shock, ho cercato di combattere la morte che sembrava arrivare per me, ma niente ha funzionato finché una vocina nella mia testa, _la voce di Moriarty,_ mi ha detto che eri in pericolo. Così ho lottato con le unghie e con i denti per ritornare e non mi sono lasciato andare perché avevo paura per te; perché avevo fatto una promessa e non potevo lasciare che ti facesse del male."

"Sei quasi morto?" chiede stupidamente John.

“Lo sai che l'ho fatto! Hai letto il mio grafico una dozzina di volte,” ringhia Sherlock. "Ma cosa importa? Sai quello che ho passato per proteggerti, come puoi credere che non m’importi?"

"Non lo intendevo in quel senso,” dice John sottovoce. "Volevo solo dire che non ti interessava altro che l'amicizia." 

"Sei la persona più imbecille che io conosca."

"Che cosa?" chiede John, offeso, mentre Sherlock rotola giù dal letto e si tira in piedi. "No, aspetta,” dice John, buttandosi anche lui giù dal letto, "non puoi semplicemente dire una cosa del genere e poi andartene."

“E perché mai no,” ringhia Sherlock, allacciandosi la vestaglia e cercando di superarlo per arrivare alla porta.

John allunga un braccio e gli mette una mano sul petto, "Perché non abbiamo terminato questa conversazione." 

"Be’, io ho finito," replica Sherlock spingendo John via dalla sua strada e dirigendosi verso la porta.

"Anch’io sono interessato!" dice John, afferrandogli la spalla e facendolo ruotare in modo da poterlo vedere in faccia, "Stupido idiota. Sono interessato dal giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti."

"Io..." balbetta Sherlock, "Tu... cosa?"

“Mi hai sentito,” dice John, “non lo dico di nuovo. Soprattutto se il tuo interesse non significa quello che penso significhi."

"Cosa pensi voglia dire?"

“Oh, ‘fanculo,” impreca John, “Va bene. Lo dico io. Sono stanco di girare in punta dei piedi attorno a questa conversazione. Ti amo, idiota. L'ho sempre fatto, probabilmente lo farò sempre."

"Tu mi ami?" dice lentamente Sherlock, incredulo.

John geme: "Sì, adesso puoi dirmi che sei lusingato dal mio interesse, ma sei sposato con il tuo lavoro."

Prima che John possa aggiungere qualsiasi cosa, Sherlock si lancia verso di lui, le sue lunghe dita gli si curvano attorno al viso mentre preme disperatamente le labbra su quelle di John. Lui geme e trascina Sherlock più vicino a sé, afferrandogli la vestaglia tra le dita e baciandolo con ogni fibra del suo essere. È beatitudine, il mondo che li circonda cessa di esistere mentre le lingue accarezzano avidamente l’uno nella bocca dell'altro esplorando denti, gengive e labbra; le mani accolgono i volti e stringono i muscoli, non ci vuole molto perché le dita di Sherlock trovino la loro strada sotto il retro della maglia di John, né ci vuole molto perché le dita di John trovino la loro strada verso i riccioli di Sherlock.

"Letto," ansima Sherlock quando si tira indietro per respirare.

John coglie l'occasione per farli girare, schiacciando Sherlock di schiena sul materasso mentre attacca il suo collo, baciando e succhiando la pelle lì, incoraggiato dai lievi rumori miagolanti che Sherlock sta facendo. John gli slaccia la vestaglia e gliela fa scivolare dalle spalle prima di tirare l'orlo della maglietta. Sherlock si solleva leggermente a sedere per aiutarlo nel suo sforzo e strattona l'orlo della maglia di John, spogliando anche lui.

John preme insieme i loro toraci nudi e la schiena di Sherlock s’inarca e si schiaccia ancora di più contro di lui. Avvolge le dita tra i capelli di John mentre lui piega la testa per leccargli il lobo dell'orecchio, risucchiandolo lentamente in bocca.

"È fantastico," mormora Sherlock.

"Che cosa?" alita John contro l'orecchio umido di Sherlock, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto di sé, "Questo?" chiede prima di tracciare l'orecchio di Sherlock con la punta della lingua.

"No," dice Sherlock, inarcandosi ancora una volta verso John, "Be’, sì,” ritratta, "Ma non è quello a cui mi riferivo."

John si tira indietro e lo guarda, "Cosa, allora?"

"Semplicemente questo," dice piano Sherlock, facendo scorrere le mani su e giù per la schiena di John, "La tua pelle contro la mia, il tuo calore, la tua solidità sopra e attorno a me."

John si china e gli cattura ancora una volta le labbra, chi avrebbe mai pensato che Sherlock sarebbe stato un romantico? John gli preme baci lungo la mascella, mordicchiando la leggera barba ispida e Sherlock rabbrividisce sotto di lui. John si solleva sui gomiti e guarda l'uomo sotto di sé. "Sei piuttosto sensibile," commenta, mentre gli traccia i capezzoli con il pollice.  
  
Sherlock s’inarca al tocco perfino mentre arrossisce, annuisce, ma sembra piuttosto insicuro.  
  
John gli sorride, premendogli un bacio sulle labbra, "Sei incredibile,” alita.

Sherlock si protende e gli avvolge le braccia intorno alla schiena, attirandolo ancora più vicino, "Per favore," ansima mentre John gli succhia leggermente la pelle appena dietro l'orecchio.

"Per favore cosa?" mormora John, le sue parole un po’ confuse mentre continua a trascinare baci lungo il collo di Sherlock. Da quanto tempo desiderava baciare questo collo?

"Non lo so; voglio tutto quanto,” dice Sherlock, con la voce che si spezza un po’ per la disperazione o l'imbarazzo, John non è del tutto sicuro di quale.

"Va tutto bene," lo blandisce John mentre le sue mani scendono lungo l'addome di Sherlock e gli strattona i pantaloni del pigiama. Sherlock alza i fianchi e lo aiuta a liberarsene insieme alle mutande.

John scalcia via le proprie e i due gemono in tandem mentre pelle calda si preme contro pelle calda. "Sì," sibila Sherlock, sfregando le mani sulla schiena di John e afferrandogli le natiche per avvicinare i loro bacini.

L’uccello di Sherlock scivola contro quello di John, lo sfregare e scivolare insieme dà una sensazione fenomenale, ma non è abbastanza. "Voglio distruggerti completamente,” mormora John. "Voglio mostrarti il piacere come non l'hai mai conosciuto prima." Preme le sue labbra sul collo di Sherlock , che s’inarca conto il suo corpo cercando di ottenere un attrito migliore sull’uccello. "Voglio che tu mi desideri più di quanto brami la nicotina."

"È un po’ tardi per questo," mormora Sherlock, lasciando che le sue mani scendano lungo il corpo di John per circondargli il culo. "Sono irrimediabilmente dipendente da te e lo sanno tutti."

"Sì, be’, io ho detto a tutta la tua famiglia quanto sono perdutamente innamorato di te,” brontola John. "Sono sicuro che pensano che io sia completamente senza speranza."

"Loro pensano che tu sia, uhhhn," geme Sherlock, interrompendo il suo stesso corso di pensieri mentre John allunga una mano per tenergli fermi i fianchi. “Sì, cazzo, è bello. Pensano che tu sia dolce e di gran lunga troppo buono per me."

“No, non lo pensano. Ti adorano,” geme John. _"Io_ ti adoro."

"John," sussurra Sherlock, con le mani che accarezzano il collo di John prima di scivolare in su per scorrergli tra i capelli alla base del cranio. "Dillo di nuovo."

"Che cosa?" mormora John, premendogli le labbra sulla clavicola. 

Sherlock sbuffa e stringe risolutamente le labbra, costringendo John a cercare di deviare parte del sangue dall'inguine al cervello mentre tenta di ripercorrere la loro conversazione.

Quando capisce cosa Sherlock sta chiedendo, John non può fare a meno di sorridere all'altro uomo, "Ti amo, Sherlock Holmes,” sussurra.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si chiudono e il suo intero corpo si scioglie sotto quello di John, completamente abbandonato e vulnerabile. 

"Sai," mormora John in tono discorsivo mentre si allunga tra i loro corpi e stringe i loro uccelli nel pugno al meglio delle sue capacità, "La cortesia comune imporrebbe che quando qualcuno dice le parole, 'Ti amo', tu lo ricambi."

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancano e John ne rimane paralizzato, "Mi scuso," mormora Sherlock. "Ti amo, John Watson." Deglutisce e distoglie lo sguardo, ma le sue mani continuano a sfregare e ad accarezzare il corpo di John. "Ti amo," sussurra.

John allunga la mano e gira il viso di Sherlock in modo da poterlo baciare. Sherlock diventa disossato sotto di lui anche se i suoi fianchi premono contro John ancora e ancora.

"È così che vuoi farlo?" mormora John, con le labbra che scivolano su quelle di Sherlock. 

"Che cosa?" chiede Sherlock, suonando completamente intontito e smarrito.

John sfiora il naso con quello di Sherlock; quest’uomo incredibile e ridicolmente dolce sarà la sua morte. "Sei perfetto," mormora. E poi decide che vuole assaggiare ogni centimetro della sua pelle. "Ho intenzione di mappare il tuo corpo con la bocca," mormora, facendo scorrere le labbra lungo la guancia e la mascella di Sherlock. "Ho intenzione di assaggiare ogni centimetro di te, ti piacerebbe?"

Sherlock annuisce e le sue dita scavano nella carne di John. John lo guarda in faccia, è rosso e ansimante, gli occhi spalancati mentre lo guarda. "Non l'hai mai fatto prima?" chiede John.

Sherlock scuote la testa e un rossore gli macchia le guance. "È un problema?"

"Problema?" chiede John: "Assolutamente no." Gli sorride, “Sono sorpreso, ma mentirei se dicessi che non è completamente elettrizzante. Pensavo che Mycroft ti stesse solo prendendo per il culo quando ha detto che non lo avresti saputo se il sesso ti avesse spaventato."

Lo bacia, poi si tira indietro, "Il sesso ti spaventa?" chiede, improvvisamente nervoso di stare facendo fare a Sherlock qualcosa con cui non si sente a suo agio.

"Smettila di essere stupido," si lamenta Sherlock. “Ovviamente il sesso non mi spaventa. Credi che ti avrei detto di portarmi a letto se lo avesse fatto? Non sono una fanciulla vittoriana." 

"Non lo sei di certo," dice John con un sorriso mentre allunga un braccio e gli stringe l’uccello nel pugno, accarezzandolo un paio di volte mentre gli preme di nuovo la sua bocca sul collo e ne succhia la pelle. Non può contare quante volte avrebbe voluto baciare, mordere e succhiare quel collo.

Sherlock geme e le sue dita si aggrovigliano nei capelli di John, e lui gli geme contro il collo, le sue mani sono perfette per questo.

"Hai un'ossessione," dice Sherlock.

"Per cosa?" mormora lui mentre scivola lungo il corpo di Sherlock in modo da potergli mordicchiare il pomo d'Adamo.

"Il mio collo," dice Sherlock, ma geme e gli tiene ferma la testa mentre John gli mordicchia di nuovo la pelle tenera della gola.

"Mmmmh, è vero,” gli dice John. Lecca il punto su cui aveva appena lasciato un livido, "Non hai idea di quante volte ho immaginato di segnare questa pelle, non hai idea di quante volte ho immaginato il sapore che avrebbe avuto la tua pelle e la sensazione che mi avrebbe dato in bocca e sotto le dita." John fa scivolare le dita sul collo di Sherlock e nei suoi boccoli, "E questi riccioli,” si interrompe per baciarlo, perché le sue labbra sono perfette e sono socchiuse e lui è tutto ciò che John ha sempre desiderato. “Ho sempre voluto seppellire le dita nei tuoi ricci. E le tue labbra, cazzo, Sherlock, sono fatte per essere baciate. Sono perfette, morbide e rosse e," John geme completamente senza parole. Riporta ancora una volta le sue labbra su quelle di Sherlock, lasciando che la sua lingua penetri nella sua bocca e la saccheggi.

John ama baciare, lo adora, ma baciare Sherlock è diverso dal baciare chiunque altro. Potrebbe baciare quell'uomo per giorni, vuole imparare ogni centimetro di questa bocca, per imparare come la lingua di Sherlock sfiorerebbe la sua, per memorizzare il suo sapore. Oh, come lo vuole.

Alla fine si ritrae, sfiorando il naso con quello di Sherlock prima di premergli baci sulle guance e sulla fronte, trascinandoli lungo il ponte del naso e posandone qualcuno sul mento per buona misura. Sherlock giace immobilizzato sotto di lui, non sembra nemmeno che respiri. John si solleva un po’ in modo da poter guardare la faccia del suo amante. "Tutto a posto?" mormora piano quando vede che gli occhi di Sherlock sono chiusi.

Sherlock annuisce e il suo respiro esce in un enorme espirazione, i suoi occhi si aprono e fissa John. "È così tanto," mormora.

"Possiamo rallentare,” dice John in tono incoraggiante. “Va bene, non siamo costretti a fare così tanto. Possiamo semplicemente sdraiarci qui e ti abbraccerò, se vuoi."

Sherlock scuote la testa: “No, lo voglio, lo voglio. Ti voglio, semplicemente non mi aspettavo che fosse così. Non avevo previsto il modo in cui il mio corpo mi avrebbe fatto sentire come se fossi in fiamme e congelato allo stesso tempo."

"Ti piace?" gli chiede dolcemente John, già pianificando modi per ridimensionarsi e sovraccaricarlo di meno.

"Sì," dice in fretta Sherlock, sinceramente. "È..." s’interrompe incerto. "È solo che non avrei mai pensato che mi avresti voluto toccare in questo modo."

John deglutisce, sentendosi la gola un po’ stretta. "Sherlock," sussurra, "ho voluto toccarti in questo modo per anni."

"Siamo stati degli idioti," mormora Sherlock.

John ride: "Non ha più importanza. Non ti lascerò mai più andare."

"Prometti?" mormora Sherlock a bassa voce, e John sente il proprio cuore espandersi come se stesse per scoppiare.

"Ti amo,” dice, perché è vero e perché non ha mai provato qualcosa con così tanta convinzione prima. "Sì, Sherlock, lo prometto."

"Bene," mormora Sherlock. John si sporge e gli copre ancora una volta le labbra con le proprie prima di decidere che ha davvero bisogno di spostarsi, ha molto di più del corpo di Sherlock da esplorare.

Quindi gli trascina la bocca lungo le clavicole, godendosi i suoni morbidi e disperati che fa Sherlock e il modo in cui si dimena sotto di lui. Continua la sua strada lungo il suo torace, trascinando baci in mezzo ai pettorali e indugiando per un momento sulla cicatrice sul petto. Poi gli poggia le labbra su uno dei capezzoli e lo risucchia tra le labbra.

Sherlock grida e il nome di John gli sfugge dalle labbra, sembra disperato e John desidera di nuovo quel suono. Quindi succhia quella perfetta, eretta protuberanza, ci fa scorrere sopra la lingua e Sherlock non lo delude.

Si sente abbastanza soddisfatto di se stesso mentre allunga la mano e gli pizzica l'altro capezzolo tra il pollice e l'indice e Sherlock continua a fare suoni meravigliosi. Almeno finché John non sente un colpo di tosse nel corridoio. Allora si stacca dai capezzoli di Sherlock così in fretta che pensa di essersi fatto venire un colpo di frusta e Sherlock geme pietosamente.

"Cazzo," mormora John, sentendosi del tutto mortificato dal fatto che qualcuno sia sveglio e possa probabilmente sentirlo fare sesso. "Devi stare zitto," mormora. Sherlock sembra vagamente ferito e John si affretta, "Non perché io lo voglia," assicura mentre preme rapidamente le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, "I suoni che fai, Sherlock," lo bacia di nuovo, "Sono inebrianti. E quando arriveremo a casa ho intenzione di passare un'intera giornata a distruggerti in ogni modo immaginabile."

"Allora perché...?" chiede Sherlock, incerto. 

"Le vostre pareti sono molto sottili,” dice John con cautela. "Riesco a sentire qualcuno che tossisce, sono sicuro che possono sentirti gemere."

Sherlock si copre la faccia e John lo guarda divertito mentre arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie. John ride e gli spinge il naso sotto alle dita, così da potergli baciare le labbra e le guance. "Va tutto bene,” assicura.

Sherlock geme pietosamente, "Facile da dire, i tuoi genitori non ti stanno sentendo perdere la verginità."

A quel punto, John si sente arrossire, è pazzesco. "Non dovremmo farlo qui,” mormora. “Anche se fisicamente mi fa male anche solo pensarlo. Dove avevo la testa?" borbotta più a se stesso che a Sherlock. “Questa è la tua prima volta e ci saltiamo addosso come adolescenti arrapati. Sono fottutamente egoista."

"No," gli geme Sherlock. “John, per favore, starò zitto. Lo prometto." Sherlock gli seppellisce il naso nel collo e sussurra: “Per favore, John. Ho bisogno di te."

E John mentirebbe se dicesse che quelle parole non gli erano andate dritte all’uccello. "Non stavo dicendo di no perché pensavo che non potessi stare zitto," mormora John, accarezzando con le mani la pelle perfettamente liscia di Sherlock. "Stavo dicendo di no perché pensavo che sarebbe stato meglio per te se avessimo aspettato fino al nostro ritorno a casa."

Sherlock scuote la testa, "Ho bisogno di te adesso,” supplica. "Così quando arriviamo a casa puoi mostrarmi quanto ho sbagliato a volerlo fare qui."

John rabbrividisce: "Sarai la mia morte,” mormora. Ma li fa rotolare in modo che siano su un fianco uno di fronte all'altro e infila il viso di Sherlock nell'incavo della propria spalla mentre si china e gli accarezza l’asta. Sherlock emette un leggero suono "Uuhhn" che fa pulsare la l’uccello di John.

"Oh," mormora Sherlock mentre John inizia ad accarezzarlo, "John," ansima, con voce leggera e ansimante e John si rende conto che il suono del suo nome sulle labbra di Sherlock lo eccita davvero. "Uuhhn," grida di nuovo Sherlock mentre John continua ad accarezzarlo. 

"Shh,” gli ricorda John. "Adoro i suoni che fai, davvero, ma devi stare zitto."

Sherlock annuisce piagnucolando, mentre le braccia avvolgono John più stretto e gli seppellisce ancora di più il viso contro la pelle, con la bocca che si muove sulla cicatrice dove John è stato colpito mentre geme e implora.

"Ecco," lo incoraggia John, sentendo il corpo di Sherlock tremare tra le sue braccia, i suoi fianchi che sussultano mentre cerca di spingere l’uccello dentro e fuori dal canale formato dal suo pugno. “Così, bellissimo. Sei incredibile,” mormora all'orecchio di Sherlock e Sherlock grida contro la carne di John e le sue dita gli si serrano contro la schiena e John è sicuro che domani ci saranno i segni delle unghie. “Sei così perfetto, Sherlock. Ti amo,” mormora piano.

Sherlock inizia a fare rumori morbidi e acuti ogni volta che il suo uccello preme nel pugno di John. "Uunh, John, oh per favore,” piagnucola. "Per favore," sussurra. "Per favore."

John li tira più vicino e muove più in fretta la mano sul cazzo di Sherlock e lo stringe un po’ più forte mentre arriva all’apice, combattendo i crampi all'avambraccio e al polso. "Ti tengo," mormora. Sherlock rabbrividisce e si lascia sfuggire qualcosa che suona sospettosamente come un lamento anche se lo attutisce nella spalla di John.

"John, John," ansima Sherlock, "Oh, John, io...” inizia, poi le sue dita hanno uno spasmo contro le spalle di John, "Oh, ti amo," sussulta prima che tutto il suo corpo si irrigidisca e lui venga. I suoi denti si stringono sulla spalla di John e grida.

John continua ad accarezzarlo, "Anch'io ti amo," mormora dolcemente. “Ecco fatto, bellissimo. Sei perfetto, ”sussurra mentre accarezza l’uccello dell'altro uomo finché non diventa morbido e smette di schizzare.

John si sposta un po’ per lasciare che Sherlock si stenda sulla schiena per riprendersi da quello che è sembrato un orgasmo molto intenso, ma Sherlock geme e gli avvolge attorno i suoi lunghi arti, "Non andare,” sussurra.

“Non vado da nessuna parte,” replica John, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno, “ti tengo, tesoro. Ti tengo." Gli posa un dolce bacio sui riccioli. "Ti amo tanto."

"John," sussurra Sherlock, con le labbra che scivolano sulla pelle di John. John lo culla un po’ e continua a premere baci sui suoi ricci, dandogli il tempo di cui ha bisogno per scendere, per elaborare.

“È così,” sussurra John mentre la presa di Sherlock si allenta un po’, “È tutto. Tutto a posto?" chiede John. 

Sherlock annuisce contro la sua spalla, ma continua a non parlare. John allenta un po’ la presa e si sistema per abbracciarlo comodamente.

Dopo un po’, Sherlock espira contro la sua pelle, "Scusa,” sussurra. 

"Non hai nulla di cui scusarti,” risponde semplicemente John. Gli preme un bacio sui riccioli e non aggiunge altro, perché è la verità e non gli dispiacerebbe se Sherlock perdesse il controllo ogni volta che fanno sesso.

"Non so cosa mi sia preso," mormora Sherlock, ma non fa nulla per allontanarsi.

"Ormoni, soprattutto,” dice John con una risatina. "Va tutto bene, tesoro, in realtà è lusinghiero."

"Mi chiamerai sempre tesoro?" chiede Sherlock e John può sentire il suo naso arricciarsi contro la spalla.

"Non ti piace?"

“No,” dice in fretta Sherlock, “No, mi piace. Ma mi è piaciuto,” fa una pausa e si schiarisce la gola.

"Che cosa?" chiede John: "Cosa ti piace, amore?" chiede, pensando che avrebbe dato a Sherlock qualsiasi cosa.

"Mi piace quando mi chiami amore," mormora Sherlock.

John sorride tra i suoi ricci, "Vada per amore, allora."

Sherlock sospira e si schiaccia di nuovo su di lui, "John?" chiede.

"Sì, Sherlock?"

"Posso..." deglutisce, e John si domanda cosa desideri, che si senta nervoso a chiedere. "Posso toccarti?" 

Il respiro di John sussulta, "Lo vuoi?" chiede con il cuore che gli batte all'impazzata nel petto al pensiero delle mani di Sherlock su di sé. 

Sherlock annuisce, "Ma io non..." inizia, "Non sono sicuro..." sbuffa con impazienza. "Mi dirai cosa ti piace?"

John geme, "Sei un fottuto sogno,” mormora, premendogli un altro bacio sulla tempia.

"Sogni spesso di insegnare alle persone come farti venire?" mormora sarcastico Sherlock.

Ma per essere sinceri, John ama insegnare alle persone cose sul sesso; ama condividere cose nuove con le persone, far conoscere loro i piaceri che i loro corpi riservano loro e i piaceri che possono dare agli altri.

"Certo che lo fai," dice Sherlock e John può praticamente sentirlo alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Non avrei immaginato che avessi il kink della verginità."

"Non ho il kink della verginità,” dice John, cercando di mantenere la voce blanda. "Mi piace solo esplorare cose nuove con le persone."

"È quello che stiamo facendo?" chiede Sherlock, sedendosi e spingendolo in modo che sia sdraiato sulla schiena. Gli avvolge le dita intorno all’uccello, è squisito. "Esplorare cose nuove?"

"Sì," risponde ansimante John. "Solo un'altra avventura per noi due."

"Sei ridicolo," mormora Sherlock, con le dita che si muovono su e giù per il suo uccello. 

"Ma tu mi ami,” ribatte John.

"Sì," risponde Sherlock con un sospiro teatrale.

John gli sorride: "Baciami,” implora.

Sherlock gli risponde con un sorrisetto: "Questo so farlo." Poi si sporge e schiaccia ancora una volta le labbra su quelle di John, che si crogiola nella sensazione che danno le loro labbra premute assieme. Ma il vero obiettivo di baciare Sherlock è stato quello di convincerlo a concentrarsi di più su ciò che stanno facendo le sue labbra e meno su ciò che stanno facendo le sue mani. La mano di Sherlock inizia a stringergli un po’ più saldamente l'asta mentre lo accarezza, finché non prende a farlo a un ritmo costante.

John si ritrae dal bacio, "È fantastico," sussurra e Sherlock guarda sorpreso le proprie dita. John gli sorride: "Vedi, non hai davvero bisogno di troppo incoraggiamento, ce la puoi fare."

Sherlock lo guarda con un luccichio diabolico negli occhi, "Sei più bravo di me a stare zitto?"

"Probabilmente ho fatto molta più pratica,” replica con cautela John.

Ma prima che abbia il tempo di chiedere perché Sherlock voglia saperlo, Sherlock sta scivolando lungo il suo corpo, avvolgendogli l'asta in un pugno stretto mentre si sporge in avanti e gli fa dardeggiare la lingua contro la punta dell’uccello. Poi si tira indietro e ritrae la lingua in bocca come se stesse assaporando. "Porca puttana," mormora John, con l’uccello che si contrae nella stretta di Sherlock.

Sherlock lo guarda da sotto la frangia, con gli occhi spalancati e completamente stupendi, "Insegnami,” mormora, tornando a chinarsi e leccando sperimentalmente tutto intorno alla punta.

John impreca di nuovo e inclina la testa all'indietro sul materasso in modo da non fissare quegli occhi per un momento, mentre lotta per ritrovare un po’ di compostezza. "Sei incredibile,” mormora, "Premi tutti i miei pulsanti e non sono sicuro se ci stai provando o se è semplicemente chi sei."

Sherlock gli fa guizzare la lingua sulla punta dell’uccello, "Probabilmente un po’ di entrambe le cose,” mormora, ma esce smorzato e le vibrazioni sono incredibili.

Le dita di John s’intrecciano ai ricci di Sherlock e lui guarda l'altro uomo, “Bene. Non puoi davvero sbagliare con un pompino, finché non usi i denti. Chiudi le labbra intorno alla punta del mio uccello e succhialo un po’."

Senza una parola Sherlock fa proprio questo, le sue labbra scivolano lungo la cima e succhia, come se l’uccello di John fosse un lecca lecca. Geme intorno al suo boccone e la sua lingua si alza per leccare la punta all'interno della bocca.

"Ecco," espira tremante John mentre Sherlock applica un po’ più di aspirazione, "È fantastico," sussurra. "Usa la mano per accarezzare tutto il tratto del mio uccello che non hai in bocca e sfrega con la lingua la parte inferiore dell’asta." Non passa un attimo prima che Sherlock obbedisca e John stia combattendo l'istinto di spingere nella sua bocca.

Fa scorrere le dita tra i riccioli di Sherlock e guarda mentre i suoi occhi si chiudono per il piacere; Sherlock geme di gola e i fianchi di John sussultano staccandosi dal letto.

"Scusa," sussurra mentre lascia ricadere i fianchi sul materasso. Ansima e conta mentalmente fino a dieci. Non vuole davvero che l'altro uomo prenda paura dei pompini.

Sherlock si tira indietro e John è costretto a soffocare un piagnucolio patetico, "John?" chiede Sherlock con quel particolare tipo di voce che ha quando ha un’autentica domanda.

"Hmm?" mormora di rimando John, sollevandosi un po’ a sedere per guardare la sua controparte, che ha ripreso ad accarezzargli l’uccello in assenza della sua bocca. 

"Posso mettere in bocca una parte maggiore di te?" chiede lui. “O il resto non ha importanza? È più piacevole avere la cima nella mia bocca mentre il resto del tuo pene è nella mia mano?"

"Puoi assolutamente mettere di più del mio uccello in bocca,” dice John, il cui uccello pulsa al pensiero. "Fai solo attenzione a non farti male, ho avuto pochissimi partner che non si sono innescati il riflesso faringeo."

"Io non ho il riflesso faringeo," mormora Sherlock, con la bocca che scivola verso il basso per coprirgli di nuovo la punta dell’uccello.

"Hai appena detto di non avere il riflesso faringeo?" chiede John, mentre infinite possibilità e fantasie si aprono nella sua mente. 

Sherlock si tira indietro, "Posso ingoiare le spade,” risponde, accarezzandogli di nuovo l’uccello nel pugno. 

"Cosa?" chiede stupidamente John.

Sherlock sbuffa: “Mi hai sentito. Posso ingoiare le spade. Era per un caso, una volta ho dovuto andare in un circo sotto copertura."

"Sei incredibile," mormora John, con le dita che gli accarezzano i riccioli.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si addolciscono mentre lo guarda, "Lo credi?"

John annuisce e gli sfiora la guancia con le dita. 

“Anche dopo tutto questo tempo? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare?" chiede sottovoce Sherlock, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.

"Sì," mormora John in risposta. "L'ho sempre pensato e non ho dubbi che lo farò sempre." Sherlock lo fissa per un momento e John non può trattenere parole che gli escono dalla bocca, "Ti amo."

"Anch'io ti amo," risponde Sherlock. Poi sbatte le palpebre e guarda di nuovo l'erezione di John che è ancora nel suo pugno, "Scusa," mormora, imbarazzato. 

"Va bene,” assicura lui, "non ho più quindici anni."

Sherlock sbuffa e lascia scivolare le labbra sull’uccello di John. Rimane intorno alla punta per alcuni minuti, succhiando e facendo guizzare la lingua contro la carne, poi inizia a muovere un po’ la testa, scivolando su e giù per il terzo superiore del suo uccello e John geme piano. "Morbido durante la discesa, aspirazione durante la risalita,” sussurra. Sherlock obbedisce ed è paradisiaco. 

"La tua bocca," mormora John con un piccolo gemito.

Sherlock si tira indietro e gli fa un sorrisetto, "Silenzio,” lo rimprovera. 

John annuisce: "Sei fantastico."

Sherlock sogghigna e scivola di nuovo in giù sul suo uccello, dondolando la testa un paio di volte prima d’iniziare a scivolare sempre più in basso. John si stringe forte la parte bassa dell'anca e concentra tutta la sua forza di volontà nel mantenersi fermo.

E poi sente il suo uccello sfiorare la parte posteriore della gola di Sherlock e quasi perde il controllo in quel preciso istante. Sherlock fa un verso scontento e John si rende conto, mentre lui inclina la testa in modo diverso, che è irritato per non essere riuscito a farsi finire tutto il suo uccello in gola.

Ma Sherlock non è nient’altro se non ostinato, piega la testa e John sente il proprio uccello scivolargli lungo il retro della gola. "Cazzo," ansima, "Oh cazzo, Sherlock." Le sue dita tremano contro i riccioli di Sherlock e Sherlock lo guarda, evidentemente molto soddisfatto di se stesso. Sherlock scivola via e prende alcuni respiri ansimanti, tenendo in bocca la punta dell’uccello. "Stai bene?" chiede John, accarezzandogli la guancia. 

Sherlock non si degna di rispondere e all'improvviso sta scivolando di nuovo in giù sull’asta di John, molto più velocemente dell'ultima volta, e poi John sente i muscoli della gola di Sherlock contrarsi intorno alla punta del suo uccello mentre deglutisce, e va fuori di testa. "Vengo," avverte, strattonando i riccioli di Sherlock per convincerlo a tirarsi via.

Sherlock, essendo lo stronzo testardo che è, non si sposta, si limita a deglutire di nuovo e poi emette un basso gemito che fa vibrare John fin nel profondo del suo essere. Mentre lui viene, Sherlock si tira leggermente indietro, respirando dal naso e accarezzandogli la base dell’uccello con il pugno.

Continua così finché John non si dimena per la sensibilità. "Cazzo," mormora.

Sherlock lo prende come il segnale lasciargli andare l’uccello e spostarsi in cima al letto, lasciandosi cadere accanto a lui, respirando ancora con affanno.

John gira la testa per guardarlo e dopo un attimo Sherlock fa lo stesso. Si sorridono l'un l'altro per un momento, poi John dice: “Sei fantastico. È stato assolutamente incredibile." 

"Bene," mormora Sherlock. 

"Baciami,” ordina John, "Non posso ancora muovermi."

Sherlock ridacchia, un profondo brontolio che risuona nelle ossa di John. "Viziato," mormora mentre rotola per premere le labbra sulle sue.

John gli circonda la faccia col palmo della mano e ricambia il bacio, lento e bruciante, "Potrei abituarmi a essere viziato," mormora mentre Sherlock si tira indietro e gli preme un bacio sulla fronte.

Sherlock ridacchia, "Anch’io posso abituarmi a questo."

John lo guarda, facendogli scorrere un dito lungo la guancia, strofinando la barba ispida che vi trova.

"Allora, lo faremo?" chiede esitante Sherlock.

"Che cosa?" chiede John, spostando di nuovo lo sguardo dal proprio dito che accarezzava la guancia di Sherlock ai suoi occhi.

"Questo," dice vagamente Sherlock, "Noi."

"Sì," dice John con naturalezza "A meno che tu non voglia,” aggiunge John, sentendosi d’improvviso un po’ impacciato. "Mi dispiace, davvero non.." s’interrompe, ricordando tutte le cose che aveva visto allo specchio il giorno prima, "Scusa. Non ho chiesto, ho solo pensato..."

Sherlock allora lo bacia e arresta il suo balbettio, "Smettila di sproloquiare," mormora contro le sue labbra. “Lo voglio, lo voglio da anni. Semplicemente non ero sicuro che tu mi volessi."

"Sei pazzo?" chiede John. "Certo che ti voglio."

Sherlock si rannicchia tra le sue braccia, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. "Non lo farò sempre bene,” borbotta.

"No,” concorda John, "Nemmeno io. Ma faremo del nostro meglio e saremo il noi che tutti hanno sempre pensato che fossimo comunque."

Sherlock sbuffa, "Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

La mattina dopo John viene svegliato da baci morbidi posati sulle guance, sul naso e sulla fronte. Arriccia il naso per un momento, poi inclina la testa in modo che le labbra di Sherlock cadano sulle sue con un mormorio compiaciuto.

"Buongiorno," sussurra Sherlock.

Gli occhi di John si spalancano al suono della sua voce; la loro stanza è ancora buia, il sole non è ancora sorto. "Che ore sono?" sbadigliando.

"Le 5:23," risponde Sherlock.

"È presto," commenta John mentre Sherlock gli fa scorrere il naso lungo la guancia e la mascella, sfregandoglielo dietro l'orecchio prima di rivolgere la bocca al suo lobo.

"Non riuscivo a dormire," mormora Sherlock, spedendogli respiro bollenti contro l'orecchio.

L’uccello di John dà un sussulto d’interesse e Sherlock si muove per ottenere un’angolazione migliore da cui attaccargli l'orecchio. Il movimento gli preme l'erezione di Sherlock contro il fianco e John geme, allungandosi in modo da potergli far scorrere le dita in modo provocante lungo l’uccello. 

"John," geme contro Sherlock il suo orecchio e John rabbrividisce.

"Sì?" chiede John, mirando a un tono innocente, ma mancandolo di un chilometro a causa dell’intonazione roca nella sua stessa voce.

"Fai la doccia con me," mormora Sherlock.

"Scusa?" chiede John, non era affatto ciò che si aspettava che Sherlock chiedesse.

"Doccia," inizia Sherlock, sporgendosi per premere le sue labbra su quelle di John, "Con,” un altro bacio, "Me."

“Ieri non mi hai nemmeno permesso di entrare in bagno mentre facevi la doccia perché avevi paura che i tuoi genitori pensassero che stessimo facendo sesso lì dentro. E oggi vuoi davvero fare sesso sotto la doccia."

"È presto," dice Sherlock, i suoi fianchi roteano contro la coscia di John per premere la sua erezione contro di lui. “Nessuno è ancora sveglio. E la pelle mi fa prurito per il mio eiaculato. Avevo pensato di alzarmi dal letto e fare la doccia da solo prima che ti svegliassi, ma volevo vederti svegliare. E ho un'altra erezione di cui speravo che ti saresti preso cura per me. La soluzione migliore sembrava essere quella di svegliarti e farti fare una doccia con me. E poi ho iniziato a immaginare come sarebbe stato averti sotto la doccia con me; la sensazione che darà la tua pelle liscia e bagnata, il vapore che si solleva intorno a noi, i nostri corpi premuti insieme,” geme Sherlock, a questo punto sta strusciandosi sul serio contro la gamba di John e lui mentirebbe se dice che non è fottutamente eccitante.

"Sei incredibile," geme. “Sì, va bene. Andiamo, ”dice, tirando Sherlock fuori dal letto e gettandogli una vestaglia prima di afferrare la propria. Prende la mano di Sherlock zittendo le sue risatine (che non può fare a meno di trovare incredibilmente accattivanti) mentre sgattaiolano lungo il corridoio. Quando arrivano in bagno John lo tira dentro e chiude la porta. Ha appena bloccato la serratura quando Sherlock lo schiaccia contro la porta.

È passata un'eternità da quando qualcuno lo ha fatto sentire così giovane; da quando qualcuno gli ha ricordato cosa vuol dire essere follemente innamorato di qualcuno, non essere in grado di tenere le mani lontane da qualcun altro. John si rende conto che probabilmente è perché questa è la prima volta che Sherlock sperimenta tutto ciò e la cosa lo fa sentire ancora più coinvolto.

Lascia che Sherlock lo baci e lo palpeggi per un lungo momento prima di farli girare, capovolgendo le loro posizioni per inchiodarlo contro la porta.

Sherlock geme e si accascia all'indietro, sembra che il corpo di John sia l'unica cosa che lo tiene in piedi. John lo bacia lentamente, profondamente, strappando dalla sua gola gemiti adorabili. Fa scorrere la mano sinistra in mezzo ai suoi riccioli selvaggi e Sherlock rabbrividisce in risposta.

Lo tiene lì per lunghi momenti, provando un'immensa gioia per quanto lui sia morbido e aperto. Alla fine si ritrae e gli accarezza lo zigomo con le nocche finché i suoi occhi si aprono.

"Ti amo," mormora Sherlock. 

"Anch'io ti amo," dice John prima di tirarsi indietro abbastanza da farli girare ancora una volta. "Doccia," mormora, spingendo Sherlock all'indietro verso il suddetto arredo del bagno fino a quando non riesce ad aprire l'acqua. Mentre il getto si riscalda, John gli fa scorrere le mani su tutto il corpo mentre lo bacia ancora e Sherlock si dimena, premendo i loro corpi insieme e trascinandogli le unghie sulla schiena.

John inclina la testa in modo da potergli succhiare un altro marchio sul collo e Sherlock sussulta, la sua testa si inclina istintivamente per dargli spazio per muoversi e le sue dita si muovono per tenere la bocca di John sulla sua gola. "Amo il tuo collo," ringhia John contro la sua pelle liscia e Sherlock geme ansimante in risposta.

"Sono più contento di questo fatto di quanto mi aspettassi,” dice Sherlock con un gemito.

"Ottimo," mormora John ritirandosi per guardare i succhiotti che gli ha lasciato sul collo, pensando di nuovo che Sherlock lo sta facendo comportare come un adolescente.

Si allontana da lui per controllare la temperatura dell'acqua e geme mentre le mani di Sherlock si spostano per massaggiargli il culo, "Sarai la mia morte,” mormora John mentre tira la leva per far uscire l'acqua dal soffione della doccia .

Vi entra e tira Sherlock dietro di sé, Sherlock squittisce (questa è l'unica parola per descriverlo) quando l'acqua lo colpisce e si getta contro la parete posteriore della vasca. "John, quell'acqua sta bollendo,” si lamenta. 

Sinceramente, John adora le docce bollenti, per averne dovuto fare senza quando era in Afghanistan, era stata la cosa che gli era mancata di più. E si potrebbe pensare che vivere in un posto così terribilmente caldo come quello farebbe venir voglia di fare una doccia fredda, ma sarebbe un errore. “Scusa,” sussurra, regolando la temperatura e attirandolo di nuovo tra le sue braccia.

Sherlock sbuffa, ma il suo corpo si scioglie di nuovo contro quello di John. Dopo alcuni minuti di baci, John li gira in modo che Sherlock abbia le spalle al soffione della doccia e s’inginocchia ai suoi piedi. Gli fa scorrere le mani su e giù per la parte alta delle gambe, accarezzando con i pollici la piega tra la coscia e l'inguine. "Sei così ridicolmente bello," mormora, guardando Sherlock e scostandosi dagli occhi la frangia bagnata.

"John," mormora Sherlock, fissando l'altro uomo con occhi enormi.  
  
"Tutto a posto?" chiede John, premendogli un bacio sull'osso iliaco. È così magro e muscoloso, un Adone scolpito in carne e ossa.  
  
"Sì," sussurra lui.  
  
"Riesci a tacere abbastanza da non svegliare l'intera famiglia?" lo stuzzica John.  
  
Sherlock annuisce seriamente e John gli prende l’uccello in bocca, succhiando la punta e dimenando la lingua. I fianchi di Sherlock scattano un po’ in avanti e John si muove con lui, permettendo a Sherlock di premere l’uccello con minuscoli movimenti dentro e fuori dalla sua bocca. Gli lecca e succhia l’uccello, ruotando la lingua e curvandola per circondarne la punta e allo stesso momento facendola guizzare.

"John, porca puttana," geme Sherlock e John è sicuro di venire al suono delle parolacce sulle sue labbra.

Risucchia l’uccello di Sherlock ancora più a fondo nella propria bocca. È passato un tempo ridicolmente lungo da quando ha fatto un pompino e gli ci vogliono alcuni minuti per ricordare come in passato era riuscito a ingoiare cazzi. Comincia a oscillare la testa, muovendosi sempre più in basso deglutendo intorno all’uccello e lavorandolo costantemente con la lingua. Le mani di Sherlock gli afferrano le spalle e le sue dita affondano nella carne di John mentre geme e piagnucola sopra di lui.

John affonda completamente sull’uccello di Sherlock, premendogli il naso contro l'inguine. Sherlock geme e le sue dita annaspano per fare presa sul muro. Ingoia un paio di volte intorno alla punta prima di ritirarsi per respirare, quindi ripete il movimento più volte finché Sherlock non sta letteralmente gridando.

John si tira indietro e sorride all'altro uomo, "Devi stare zitto." 

"Mycroft è l'unico che dorme su questo piano ed è uscito a correre," riesce a buttare fuori Sherlock attraverso respiri ansimanti e tremanti.

John gli sorride: "Non credo che il fatto che siamo al piano di sopra avrà importanza se continui in questo modo".

"Non posso farci niente," si lamenta Sherlock. “La tua bocca è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. È fantastica."

"Dice l'uomo senza riflesso del vomito,” scherza John.

"Sembra che tu te la cavi proprio bene anche avendone uno," ritorce Sherlock. 

"Un sacco di pratica," dice John facendogli l’occhiolino, anche se usa le mani per iniziare a girargli i fianchi, "Voltati,” incoraggia.

"Perché?" chiede Sherlock con curiosità anche se obbedisce.

John non può fare a meno di essere lusingato dalla fiducia che Sherlock sta dimostrando, "Ti piacerà, te lo prometto,” gli assicura. “Ma se non è così, puoi dirmelo e ci fermeremo. Appoggia le braccia al muro,” lo istruisce, "Così puoi smorzare quanto sei rumoroso."

"È intelligente, John," dice Sherlock.

"Non devi sembrare così sorpreso,” dice John mentre prende il sapone e si copre le dita. Poi le infila tra le natiche di Sherlock e le strofina sul suo buco. L’uccello di John pulsa in risposta mentre tocca Sherlock in questo posto dove nessun altro lo ha mai toccato.

Sherlock grida, con voce udibile anche se il suo braccio gli copre la bocca e cerca di allargare di più le gambe, cosa non facile in questa vasca da bagno.

John continua a strofinare quella deliziosa apertura increspata, lasciando che le sue dita scivolino in avanti di tanto in tanto per sfregare contro il perineo di Sherlock prima di scivolare indietro per toccare di nuovo il suo buco. John non si era sbagliato, sembra che lui ami le attenzioni che John gli sta dando; i suoi fianchi si contraggono e si spingono contro le dita di John nell'ovvio tentativo di fargliele premere dentro di sé.

Non ha intenzione di violare Sherlock con le dita, comunque, l'acqua e il sapone non sostituiscono il lubrificante. Ma sembra che Sherlock non lo sappia o non gli importi. John prende la spugna dal bordo della vasca e ripassa tra le natiche di Sherlock, assicurandosi che non ci siano più residui; la parte successiva non sarà molto piacevole se lascia lì del sapone.

Sherlock si volta e lo guarda da sopra la spalla, "Mi stai davvero solo lavando?" chiede con un sopracciglio inarcato. 

John ridacchia: "Non proprio. Voltati, abbi un po’ di fiducia in me." 

Sherlock sbuffa, ma fa come ha detto John. Lui sorride e gli allarga le natiche con i pollici, regalandosi una chiara visione del buco arricciato di Sherlock. Sherlock si dimena sotto le sue mani ed emette un debole piagnucolio, ovviamente sentendosi un po’ imbarazzato e John non può fare a meno di trovarlo accattivante. Dopo un momento mette fine alle sofferenza di Sherlock e si sporge in avanti per guizzargli la lingua contro l'ano.

Il corpo di Sherlock sussulta come se lui fosse stato scioccato e geme di nuovo a lungo e forte prima di voltarsi di nuovo a guardarlo da sopra la sua spalla. "È la tua lingua?" chiede incredulo.

John ridacchia, "Sì."

Sherlock lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati per un momento e John si chiede quali pensieri stiano attraversando quella mente sbalorditiva. Quando Sherlock tace e continua a fissarlo, John dice: "Posso farlo di nuovo?"

"Lo vuoi?" chiede Sherlock sconcertato.

"Sì," risponde John disinvolto, tralasciando il punto in cui pensa che se non avesse voluto in primo luogo non avrebbe iniziato. "Vuoi che lo faccia?"

Sherlock annuisce. 

"Bene,” dice John con un sorriso, "Allora torna a girarti e preparati."

Sherlock gli lancia un'ultima occhiata calcolatrice prima di voltarsi e fronteggiare di nuovo il muro, sporgendosi in avanti per appoggiare la testa sugli avambracci. John gli allarga di nuovo le natiche e torna a chinarsi, preme la lingua su quella carne e Sherlock geme.

"John," piagnucola Sherlock, "Quello..." si ferma per gemere mentre John fa roteare la lingua attorno a quel buchetto, "Io..." un altro gemito mentre John fa di nuovo guizzare la lingua contro la sua pelle. "È incredibile," piagnucola. 

John continua a leccare quella carne finché il corpo di Sherlock non trema e poi gli spinge la lingua dentro il buco. Sherlock grida e John gli rilascia una delle natiche in modo da poterlo raggiungere tra le gambe e accarezzargli le palle. Spinge la lingua dentro e fuori dal buco, arrivando più lontano che può, godendosi il modo in cui Sherlock sta tremando e piagnucolando. Gli schiaccia le dita sul perineo e con un grido strozzato Sherlock sta venendo.

Trema e sta quasi singhiozzando tra le sue braccia. John continua a spingere la lingua dentro e fuori dal suo corpo finché Sherlock non ha smesso di dondolarsi verso il suo viso. Poi si ritrae e gli posa baci sulla spina dorsale mentre si alza. Gli avvolge le braccia intorno alla vita e gli profonde baci sul collo e sulle spalle; lo tiene stretto e lascia che Sherlock scenda da quell'altezza.

Sherlock geme e si gira tra le sue braccia, gli seppellisce il viso nel collo e i due lasciano che l'acqua scivoli sopra di loro. John allunga una mano e afferra la bottiglia di shampoo dallo scaffale, facendo la schiuma prima di strofinarla sui ricci di Sherlock, massaggiandogli il cuoio capelluto. 

"John," geme Sherlock.

"Attento o i tuoi genitori penseranno che sei già pronto per il secondo round,” dice John con una risatina.

Sherlock geme. "Non è divertente,” afferma, ma sorride contro la spalla di John.

“Sto solo scherzando, sono sicuro che non ti hanno sentito dal piano di sotto. Inclina la testa all'indietro,” chiede John, sciacquando la schiuma prima di applicare un balsamo. 

"Questa è la seconda cosa migliore che tu abbia mai fatto," mormora Sherlock, allungando il collo e godendosi il massaggio al cuoio capelluto.

"Qual è la prima?" chiede John con una risata, presumendo che probabilmente sia qualcosa di pratico come salvare la vita di Sherlock o qualcosa di sentimentale come trovarlo, prima di tutto. 

Sherlock apre gli occhi, "Tutto quello che hai fatto con la lingua da quando siamo entrati in questa doccia." John ride, ma Sherlock continua: “Hai una lingua altamente espressiva, spunta sempre fuori e ti bagna le labbra, e fa ogni sorta di cose. È eccezionalmente distraente. Ma penso che ora sarà molto peggio in termini di distrazione,” dice Sherlock. Si china e lo bacia e John lo ricambia, allungando il suo corpo lungo tutto quello di Sherlock e poi strofinandogli la propria erezione contro il fianco.

Sherlock si tira indietro e la sua mano scorre lungo il corpo di John fino a raggiungergli l’uccello, "Mi dispiace,” mormora. "Mi sono distratto."

John ride e schiaccia di nuovo le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, il respiro gli si ferma mentre lui glielo accarezza e gira le dita intorno alla punta. "Va tutto bene," mormora.

Il mugolio di Sherlock non sembra del tutto convinto, "Cosa vuoi?"

"Così tante cose," risponde John, intrecciandogli le dita nei riccioli umidi alla base del cranio. "Girati,” dice dopo un momento di contemplazione.

Sherlock lo bacia ancora una volta, ma poi fa come John ha chiesto, presentandogli le spalle.

"Sei stupendo," mormora John, facendogli scorrere le dita leggere come piume lungo la schiena, tracciando alcune cicatrici prima di fermarsi sul suo sedere. "E hai un culo fantastico." Prende i globi del culo di Sherlock nei suoi palmi e li impasta per alcuni istanti.

Sherlock geme e John ha pietà di lui, "Allarga un po’ le gambe,” chiede. Senza un pensiero o una protesta, Sherlock fa esattamente questo e John si meraviglia di quanto lui sia obbediente in questo campo. Prende una saponetta e si insapona le mani prima di spargergli la schiuma tra le gambe.

Sherlock geme. "John, è fantastico," mormora mentre le dita di John gli si trascinano leggermente sulle palle e sul perineo. 

"Sei deliziosamente sensibile,” risponde John. Accarezza quella pelle un po’ più a lungo perché lo vuole e perché Sherlock ansima e si dimena ogni volta che le sue mani gli scorrono lungo le palle. Alla fine si tira indietro e si accarezza l’ uccello per renderlo insaponato e scivoloso, poi lo infila tra le cosce di Sherlock. "Stringi le gambe," gli mormora all'orecchio.

Sherlock rabbrividisce e obbedisce, con i fianchi che sussultano quando sente l’uccello di John tra le gambe come se fosse il suo stesso ad essere schiacciato in quell’umido calore. "Questa è un'idea geniale," dice con un gemito, la testa inclinata all'indietro in modo che la sua schiena si inarchi e lui possa appoggiarsi alla spalla di John. 

John mugola in assenso e inizia a spingere senza fretta l’uccello tra le cosce muscolose di Sherlock, mentre le mani che inizialmente gli hanno tenuto fermamente i fianchi scivolano sul corpo di Sherlock finché non può raggiungergli i capezzoli. Sherlock sibila e i suoi fianchi scattano forte contro John, "Sei bellissimo,” mormora John, accarezzandogli il ventre e poi risalendo per pizzicargli di nuovo i capezzoli, circondandoglieli con i pollici e poi facendo roteare le protuberanze tra il pollice e indice. 

Sherlock s’inarca al suo tocco, i suoi fianchi sobbalzano un po’ più in fretta e lui geme in modo sfrenato. "John," piagnucola. "Toccami,” implora.

"Lo sto facendo, tesoro," mormora John, rilasciandogli i capezzoli così da potergli strofinare i palmi lungo l'addome.

"No," geme Sherlock senza fiato, prendendo la mano sinistra di John nella propria e trascinandola giù all’uccello, "Toccami,” sussurra di nuovo, avvolgendo le dita di John attorno all’uccello mezzo duro.

John geme, sono passati anni da quando era stato con un uomo che poteva tirarlo su di nuovo così in fretta. "Sei incredibile," geme, chinandosi per mordicchiare la spalla di Sherlock e succhiare fino a segnargli la carne perfino mentre inizia ad accarezzargli l’uccello in controtempo con i propri movimenti. 

Sherlock grida e i suoi fianchi sobbalzano e John geme per il modo in cui le sue cosce si serrano più strette intorno al suo uccello. "Cazzo, è incredibile," mormora sulla pelle della sua controparte.  
  
Sherlock annuisce, il suo intero corpo sta tremando. John non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia dolce Sherlock, quanto sia tenero e prezioso. Parla tanto dell'amore come debolezza, ma è evidente che è stato affamato d’affetto in tutti questi anni.

"Ti amo," mormora John contro la sua pelle, pensando che non avrebbe dovuto essere così. Lui e Sherlock avrebbero potuto farlo anni fa se lui non fosse stato così cieco. Fa silenziosamente voto che se lo farà perdonare.

"Anch’io," ansima Sherlock mentre la mano di John si stringe più forte e lo lavora più in fretta, "John, anch'io ti amo."

John aggiunge una torsione del polso alla fine della carezza e Sherlock è oltre il limite, venendo con un grido strozzato mentre ogni muscolo del suo corpo si contrae intorno a lui. John spinge altre due volte l’uccello nello stretto canale delle cosce di Sherlock e anche lui passa il limite. Gli schiaccia la bocca sulla spalla e boccheggia mentre il suo stesso corpo trema nel rilascio. 

Lascia che le sue mani si spostino verso l'alto e si avvolgano attorno al busto dell'altro uomo, mentre entrambi scendono insieme dal loro orgasmo. Alla fine Sherlock si volta di nuovo e John avvolge le braccia intorno alla schiena dell'altro invece che al suo fronte. Si baciano languidamente per alcuni minuti prima che John si ritragga per spazzargli via i ricci bagnati dal viso, "Il tuo periodo refrattario è stupendo e io ti odio."

Sherlock ride, "Cosa?" 

"Non posso dirti l'ultima volta che ho avuto due orgasmi in meno di un'ora, dovevo avere diciassette anni. Mi sono masturbato a morte un fine settimana quando i miei genitori erano andati via per un viaggio e Harry era a scuola." 

Voltandosi per chiudere l'acqua, Sherlock gli lancia uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, “Be’, ho tenuto sotto stretto controllo la mia libido per anni. Probabilmente sta cercando di recuperare il tempo perduto."

Escono dalla doccia e cercano di asciugarsi l'un l'altro, ma finiscono per rimanere aggrovigliati l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Si arrendono e si accontentano di baci prolungati mentre si asciugano, e quando hanno finito John prende la mano di Sherlock nella propria, pensando che poiché sono solo le sei e mezza potrebbe essere in grado di convincerlo a strisciare di nuovo a letto con lui ancora per un po’.

Ma il suggerimento gli muore sulle labbra quando apre la porta e quasi inciampano in un Mycroft rosso e sudato. Il naso di Mycroft si arriccia e John sa senza dubbio che sta leggendo esattamente quello che avevano appena fatto da qualsiasi cosa usi quell’Holmes per dedurre le cose.

Mycroft sospira: "Le mie congratulazioni per il coronamento della tua relazione, ma hai davvero avuto rapporti in bagno? Anche altre persone usano quello spazio,” si lagna.

John lancia un'occhiata a Sherlock che è diventato rosso come una barbabietola, gli stringe leggermente la mano: “Non preoccuparti, la doccia è un ottimo posto per fare sesso, risciacqua tutte le prove direttamente nello scarico. Dovresti provare, una volta o l’altra." 

Sherlock sbuffa e John gli dà uno strattone alla mano, guardando divertito Mycroft che si sfrega le mani sugli occhi. "Oh, a proposito, Mycroft," dice John, voltandosi a guardarlo ancora una volta, "Il sesso non lo spaventa,” dice con un occhiolino.

Sherlock scoppia di nuovo in una risatina ed è l'unica affermazione di cui John ha bisogno. Lo trascina nella loro stanza, lo spinge di nuovo sul materasso e lo bacia. Lo bacia finché ogni traccia di tensione è scivolata via dal suo corpo e le sue braccia sono avvolte intorno al collo di John.  
  
"Ti amo," mormora quando si ritrae. "Dimmi che non sei stufo di sentirlo."  
  
"Non sono stufo di sentirlo. Onestamente, è un po’ difficile per me credere che questo non sia tutto un sogno elaborato prodotto dalla droga," mormora Sherlock, con gli occhi ancora chiusi. "Quando mi sono svegliato ero preoccupato che fosse tutto solo un sogno. Ma eravamo ancora nudi, quindi sono abbastanza fiducioso che la scorsa notte sia accaduta sul serio."  
  
John ride, si sente così ridicolmente vivo e felice. "Sposami,” dice ancora prima di poterci pensare.  
  
"Che cosa?" chiede Sherlock, aprendo gli occhi per guardarlo.  
  
"Sposami," ripete John, anche se il cuore gli batte all'impazzata al pensiero che questo potrebbe essere muoversi troppo in fretta. “Sei il mio migliore amico e l'amore della mia vita. So chi sono senza di te e non voglio mai più essere quell'uomo."  
  
"Io... "inizia Sherlock prima di deglutire e tracciare la guancia di John con il pollice." Dici sul serio?"  
  
"Completamente," afferma John, girando la testa per baciargli il palmo. "Cosa cambierà davvero, eccetto che indosseremo anelli?"  
  
"Sei pazzo," dice Sherlock, ridendo.  
  
"È un sì?"  
  
Sherlock gli sorride, luminoso come il sole, "Sì."  
  
"Sei fantastico,” mormora John e poi lo bacia di nuovo. "Aspetta che lo diciamo ai tuoi genitori."

Sherlock geme: “Fuggiamo e basta. La mamma insisterà su cose così stravaganti."

"Ottimo," mormora John. "Dovrebbe farlo, è l'unico matrimonio che avrai mai."

Sherlock riapre gli occhi e lo fissa, "Sei senza speranza, lo sai?"

"Voglio solo che sia tutto ciò che hai sempre sognato," mormora John, sfregando il naso contro quello di Sherlock.

"Come fai a sapere che ho sognato qualcosa?"

John gli sorride: “Non puoi prendermi in giro, Sherlock Holmes. Guarda il modo in cui ti pavoneggi quando ti faccio complimenti, guarda il modo in cui assorbi l’affetto fisico come una pianta assorbe l'acqua nel deserto. Guarda quanto lo adori. Hai sognato di sposarti, hai sognato qualcuno che ti amasse, una famiglia, una vita vissuta insieme. Dimmi che mi sbaglio,” lo sfida John.

Sherlock deglutisce: “Non ti sbagli, ma mi ero arreso. Amo la nostra vita insieme e non ho mai voluto compromettere ciò che avevamo per avere la possibilità di qualcosa di più."

"Sono un po’ lento,” dice John con una risatina. "Non nascondermi le cose, sì?"

Sherlock annuisce, "Baciami,” sussurra.

John allora lo accontenta, proprio come farà per il resto della loro vita.

  
  
Fine 


End file.
